Ripples
by Jason Thompson
Summary: The simple distance of a meter has drastic effects on the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi and eventually the lives of the entire Star Wars Universe.
1. Prologue: One Meter

**Ripples**

A Star Wars Fan-Fiction Story

June 22, 2002

Category: AU, Very AU. Obi-Wan/Padmé

Spoilers: Episode I, some for Episode II in a loose sense.

Warnings: Character deaths and dark themes as the story goes on. You have been forewarned.

Summary: The simple distance of a meter has drastic effects on the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi and eventually the lives of the entire Star Wars Universe.

Dedication: Dedicated to the usual suspects; Genova aka Schweet, Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Blaire, Stone Cold, Ice Wing, Arashi, Aslan, Vega, Tony D, Jen Zimmer, Louise, Sairs, and Queen Angel who have allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.

**Ripples**

**Prologue**

**"One Meter"**

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat patiently in the large conference room. He looked forward and twirled the double-bladed lightsaber in his hand absent-mindedly. The council met in the next room, deciding his fate as well as the fate of the young Skywalker boy. He and Qui-Gon had informed the council of the mysterious and un-named Sith Warrior, whose weapon he held in his hand now…

Obi-Wan looked down at the weapon, as though seeing it for the first time. The craftsmanship was remarkable, if this Sith was the apprentice as Master Yoda had suspected, Obi-Wan surmised he was one in name only. The weapon was slightly longer than his forearm, not even a meter long. Obi-Wan smiled, a meter had become rather important in his life in the last few days.

Going over his thoughts of the duel with the Sith, Obi-Wan found that the turning point of his life had come down to a matter of one meter. They fought in the reactor room, and the Sith used a brief advantage to level a kick against the Padawan's chin and launched him off the catwalk. He was not sure on the height from which he fell, though he wagered it was two or three stories.

He had used all of his training to slow and control his fall, causing him to crash hard against the metal catwalk. He then quickly jumped to his feet, and using the Force, he leapt to the catwalk his Master and the Sith were now upon before charging to battle again. He realized upon reflection and meditation that had he not controlled his fall, he would have skidded and fallen over the side, perhaps to his death, but most definitely delaying him in assisting his Master.

As it happened, Obi-Wan had only barely made it into the reactor vent before the last of the force screens closed in front of him. The screen would have prevented Obi-Wan from assisting Qui-Gon, possibly giving the Sith an advantage and only the Force knew what the tattooed monster would have done with an advantage.

However, with the screens preventing his escape, the numbers quickly became too much for the Sith warrior and Obi Wan swung his saber down across his opponent's chest, a fatal blow marked only by his deactivated saber clattering on the deck.

After Qui-Gon closed down his saber, Obi-Wan followed suit. He quickly managed to calm his breathing and heart rate to normal. He was so caught up in returning his breathing and heart to normal, that Qui-Gon's smile and chuckle caught the young man off guard, "Not bad for a Padawan and an Old Man wouldn't you say?"

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head at his mentor, "Master, you sounded like a line from a hack-kneed action Vid back on Coruscant." The reply had only ushered his Master's booming laughter to echo through the room.

The Council had arrived with Chancellor Palpatine this morning, and Obi-Wan had spent the last few hours patiently awaiting his Master's return. The light on the marble floor in front of him shifted and danced briefly, looking up Obi-Wan found himself joined by the Queen's Handmaiden, Sabé, Obi-Wan paused briefly and he inspected her, he realized that the handmaiden was in reality the Queen. He could see the sureness and confidence in her stance.

Padmé searched the room briefly for someone other than him before she entered, "Jedi Kenobi? Where are the members of the Council?" She closed the door behind her and crossed the room with a guarded expression. Obi-Wan considered probing her thoughts for a moment, but decided the better of it; it was not his place to know the thoughts of the Queen.

Obi-Wan set the Sith weapon aside and turned back to the disguised Queen. "They are in closed meetings, discussing the fate of Young Skywalker." He paused and looked down at his now empty hands, "My own fate as well, I suppose." Obi-Wan sighed then looked up, he was surprised to see a smirk on Padmé's face, as well as a hint of laughter in her eyes. The twinkling of her eyes managed to crack through the contemplative mood of the Jedi-to-be, he felt a small grin tug at his lips before he asked, "Might I be so presumptuous, Milady as to ask what she finds humorous?"

Padmé took a seat in the chair next to him, "The way you speak of Anakin makes it seem as though you are older than Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan received her comment with a brief nod, "I see. Did it ever occur to you that I might be far older than you perceive me to be?"

Padmé narrowed her eyes at him in false annoyance, "Is it wise, Jedi Kenobi, to mock a member of the Royal Court of Naboo?"

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to smirk, "A member of the Royal Court? No. Mocking is reserved only for the Queen herself."

Padmé's eyes widened as she continued their unannounced game, "I see. I believe that mocking her Royal Highness is punishable by death Jedi Kenobi, and if it is not, I'm sure I can issue an Executive Order in this situation."

With a smile, Obi-Wan bowed his head, "My sincerest apologies Milady."

Padmé stood up, "I have much to do Jedi Kenobi, but I would be honored if you, Master Qui-Gon and Anakin joined me for dinner; no royal guards or food tasters, no handmaidens or dignitaries, just the four of us and…" Her grin nearly turned wicked before she continued, "Hopefully more of that delightful humor of yours."

"While I cannot speak for the others, I can say with certainty that I would enjoy attending dinner with you, Highness."

"Padmé." She corrected, "In private, I would prefer you called me Padmé."

Obi-Wan nodded, "In that case Padmé, I would prefer you called me Ben. It was what my friends called me when I studied at the Temple."

Obi-Wan found that the smile Padmé gave him knocked every thought he had ever had out of his head, "Ben." The way she had said his name had unsettled him to the core. He lost count of all the thoughts that filled his head that were expressly forbidden by the Jedi Code, but the truly shocking part to the Padawan was he enjoyed all of them.

Before he had a chance to say anything, they were interrupted by Qui-Gon's voice at the door. "I regret that I must decline your invitation Highness." Obi-Wan and Padmé turned to the door, "I have received orders from the Council, my Padawan and I must return to Coruscant immediately."

Obi-Wan tried to squelch the sense of disappointment before it rose up and nodded grimly, "I understand Master, I will gather my personal effects and prepare to depart…"

Qui-Gon's chuckle interrupted Obi-Wan, "You misunderstand Obi-Wan. I meant that Anakin and I must be leaving."

Obi-Wan looked down, "I'm sorry Master, I did not mean to presume…" He looked back up, "Master, if you have taken Anakin as your Padawan, that would mean…"

Qui-Gon smiled widely, "That the Council has conferred the rank of Jedi Knight upon you? Yes, I suppose it would, wouldn't it?" If Padmé had expected an emotional outburst from the young man, she was to be disappointed. Obi-Wan paused, it was odd that upon hearing the greatest news of his young life that Obi-Wan's first thought was of the young woman seated next to him, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Qui-Gon had produced a knife from the folds of his robes, with a small wave of his hand he beckoned his former apprentice forward. Obi-Wan stood up and crossed the room to his Master before taking one knee. Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's braid into his hand, raising the blade he said, "With the removal of the external reminders of your commitment to the Force and the path we must undertake, I now commit you fully to the Jedi way of life." Qui-Gon cut his braid before reaching around and removing the short ponytail he wore, "Rise, Obi-Wan Kenobi, as a Jedi Knight."

Obi Wan got back to his feet and took Qui-Gon's hand. He released Obi Wan's hand then took his braid and placed it into the younger man's palm. Obi-Wan looked at the braid for a moment; he spoke his next words in a whisper, "Thank you Master, for everything you've taught me."

Qui-Gon smiled and replied in a like tone, "Thank you Obi-Wan, for everything, you've taught me." The Jedi Master stepped back and addressed his former apprentice in a less private tone, "I have your first assignment." He turned slightly towards Padmé and addressed her as well, "The Council has decided that while the Trade Federation was defeated in battle, they still pose a significant threat to you, Highness. Therefore, Jedi Kenobi has been assigned to you as protector until the danger has passed. He is at your discretion Highness for the immediate future."

Obi-Wan bowed slightly, "I will perform my duty to the best of my ability."

Qui-Gon returned his bow, "I have no doubt you will." He turned to the Queen, "If you will excuse me Highness, I have to prepare my Padawan for the journey to Coruscant." He bowed to the disguised Queen and left the room.

Obi-Wan turned to Padmé, who was grinning in a way not fitting for the Queen of the Naboo. "It seems I have my very own Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan could only manage a raised eyebrow in response to her comment. He was too busy trying to avoid the consequences behind her grin and the wicked gleam in her eyes. He began an inner mantra that would have to sustain him during this mission. "My heart is not quickening in the presence of this woman, my knees do not shake when she smiles. There is no lust, only peace. There is no love, there is only the Force."

&#&

Obi-Wan left the docking bay in confusion over his Master's "Final Lesson." Just minutes before, Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker had boarded a cruiser bound for Coruscant, but before that Qui-Gon pulled him aside and said, "I have some advice for you Obi-Wan. Consider it my final lesson to you."

"Yes Master?"

Qui-Gon then looked over the younger man's shoulder; Obi-Wan followed his gaze and saw Padmé talking to Anakin, Qui-Gon then spoke. "The Council and the Code are central to our life, but they are not everything. The Force is not the only thing you should be mindful of."

Obi-Wan turned back to his former teacher, "I do not understand."

Qui-Gon smiled, "There will come a time my young friend, when you will." He then stepped back and called Anakin up the ramp with him before their cruiser left.

Obi-Wan turned back to the closing doors behind him. He tried to decipher his Master's cryptic words, but was interrupted by the gentle touch of Padmé's fingers on his forearm. He looked down at her then caught her intent; he began walking in companionable silence with the young Queen. His Master's advice could wait; after all, Qui-Gon said he would understand in time.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Padmé watched Obi-Wan as he went through a series of complex maneuvers with his lightsaber, with barely contained awe. He moved like lightning, a blur of motion cast in a feint blue glow accompanied by the hum of the energy blade. The sight of him moving through the courtyard was incomparable. He moved with grace, but it wasn't a predatory grace. It was intense but there was no malice in his body language, no viciousness, no anger, merely skill and confidence and grace. It was like poetry in a sense, the poetry of a warrior.

The young Jedi had been given the job of her protection a little over two months ago, and this was the only time he wasn't residing at the end of her shadow. His training and meditation forced him to somewhat reluctantly leave her side. Padmé was sure if he could figure out a way to train or meditate at her side, he would do so. He took his duty to her on with the same intensity he now swung his lightsaber. He was the first person she saw upon waking, and as she slipped into slumber, she would easily find him at a respectful distance from her bed, watching the window paying attention to even the slightest detail.

Sometimes she wondered how he found time to sleep, if he slept at all.

While his presence was unsettling at first, now she did not know what she would do if he wasn't there quietly offering support and security for her. Many of her advisors continued to complain about his presence; the implication was that the Republic would use the Jedi to push their will on the Naboo over their best interests. However, Obi-Wan had made no such attempts, at first he even declined to advise the Queen when she asked him to. Without intending to, Obi-Wan Kenobi had become a cornerstone to the young Queen's existence. She drew strength and resolve from him.

Padmé slowly crossed the courtyard in his direction. Obi-Wan's movements had him facing away from her, swinging his saber in what the casual observer might think of as wild circles, but Padmé was not a casual observer, in fact some might consider her the Naboo's foremost authority on Obi-Wan Kenobi. His hair had grown longer and he had begun to grow a beard in recent weeks.

The result was the young man now looked considerably older than his years; his intimate contact with the very Life's Blood of the Universe seemed to fill his eyes with knowledge and wisdom. Padmé wagered that if she looked deeply enough into the grey-blue depths she'd see the very secrets of life reflected within. She had yet to find the proper depth though. She wished to find that depth though, more accurately she wished to look into the serene depths and find his love reflected within…

Padmé sighed; she should not be thinking such things of her protector… Especially when she was approaching him from behind as he was swinging one of the deadliest weapons in the known Universe. Obi-Wan spun suddenly, the lightsaber coming down from over his head. Padmé yelped and clenched her eyes shut, waiting for her existence to come to a tragic and sudden end… when she realized she should already be dead.

Opening her eyes, she found Obi-Wan's eyes twinkling down at her in silent mirth, his deactivated lightsaber at the bottom of its arc. He replaced the weapon at his belt, "Is it wise, young handmaiden, to sneak up on people?"

In return, Padmé scowled at the Jedi, "Almost as wise as frightening young women out of their wits Master Jedi."

Obi-Wan only smiled as he crossed the courtyard where he reclaimed his dark robe. Pulling it on he turned back to Padmé, "What do I owe the privilege of your company to?"

Padmé walked over to where Obi-Wan now stood, "Her Highness, Queen Amidala wishes you to join her for dinner this evening."

"Ah, but I attend dinner with the Queen every night."

Padmé smiled, "Her Highness requests that you attend dinner this evening as her guest, she wants you to sit with her, eat with her, and should it not be too much trouble, provide her with pleasant conversation. She does not want you to stand in the corner quietly while she eats alone."

"Milady I…"

Padmé closed some of the distance between them and interrupted his coming protest, "Ben please, since the night Qui-Gon and Ani left, we haven't ate together, please…"

"Padmé, a Queen eating with her guard, I…" He trailed off.

Padmé smiled, "Scandalous. Isn't it?" Obi-Wan's laughter was the reward she must have sought as she smiled at him. "Please."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Who am I, a mere servant to the Force, to refuse such an offer? I will gladly attend dinner with you."

Her eyes revealed her triumph to him as she nodded, "Thank you. I have a meeting with Governor Bibble. I must change."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will see you shortly, Milady." With a nod, the Queen left the courtyard. He was about to follow her, when he heard the comlink on his belt chime. He then headed off in a new direction for his quarters, knowing that the Council was calling him only to take him from Naboo; he found he was not very fond of that idea. Not fond of it at all.

&#&

Obi-Wan made his way towards the Queen's bed chambers quietly, a small silver box held in his hands. The guards noticed his approach and parted the doors for him. He passed them with little more than a nod, they closed the doors behind him, and he felt and heard them as they left their post, Royal orders not to disturb her no doubt.

Obi-Wan immediately noticed why, there was a small dining table set up in the center of the sitting room which was lit only by three candles at the table and large candles in the four corners of the room. He placed the box on one of the two chairs before removing his robe, folding it and placing it on a chair in the corner. He crossed the room to the large window, taking in a view he'd seen countless times since coming to Naboo.

The early evening cast the scenery before him in a feint blue shroud. The moons were beginning to crest the horizon and Obi-Wan was reasonably sure he had found a paradise on this small green orb. He'd seen so many planets in his short life, but it occurred to him at that moment that he'd never really taken any time to appreciate any of them.

He felt Padmé at his side before she spoke. "I don't believe I've ever seen wonder in your eyes before Ben."

Ben smiled, "I was taught always to look past the beauty of the Universe, to see it as merely part of the endless tapestry that life is, merely a piece of the Force." He paused and watched as the first of Naboo's moons broke away from the horizon, "But I think that there is something to be said for merely appreciating the world." He turned away from the window and was awe struck by his companion. Though she was wearing a gown fitting for the Queen of Naboo, her face bore none of the markings of her position, nor did her hair carry any adornments, merely her flowing dark locks and beautiful face. "There is beauty here, and it would be wrong of me to simply dismiss it as a moon rising in the early evening, or the scent of a flower carried to me on a light breeze, or a Queen who more importantly is a young woman, who despite my best efforts has become a cornerstone to my very life."

He reached out and took her tiny, seemingly fragile hand. He inspected it, "Padmé… I think you should know… The Council has given me new orders. I have to leave for a research project on the Outer Rim tomorrow with Master C'baoth. But before I leave, you have to understand what you mean to me. My caring and protectiveness of you will not end tonight." He placed her hand over his heart, "You now exist here. For the remainder of my days, I will be bound to you. You need only think of me and I will know."

Padmé's hand slid upwards, over the side of his throat to gently caress his cheek. "I don't want you to go, I suppose it is partially my fault for letting a Schoolgirl crush grow into something more but, I… I've grown rather attached to you. You treat me as something more than a Queen. You treat me as a person." She smiled sadly, "I've never cursed anything as much as I'm cursing the Council right now."

Obi-Wan laughed, "Perhaps it is time we eat." He gently placed his hand on the small of Padmé's back and led her to the table.

&#&

Padmé and Obi-Wan's long since emptied plates and glasses sat in front of them, forgotten as the Jedi regaled the Queen with a tale of Qui-Gon Jinn's rather colorful run-in with a rather amorous "dancer" on Dantooine. "…She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and his patience was wearing very thin at this point, so he went inside the club to watch this woman 'dance' in the hopes of placating her…"

"He went inside?" Obi-Wan's nod was his reply, "What about you? A thirteen-year old boy wouldn't be allowed inside such a… um, such a place." Her cheeks reddened considerably.

"I wasn't allowed inside so… he left me in front of the club."

"He left a thirteen year-old boy in front of an exotic dance parlor?" Her face was white with shock.

Obi-Wan smirked, "Then ended up in a bar clearing brawl with the dancer's very jealous husband. To this day, Qui-Gon refuses to even go to the Dantooine system." Padmé laughed at the image of a Jedi Master involved in a fist fight with several drunkards. "Of course, you can never let my former Master know that I told you."

Padmé smiled, "You have my word." She looked at her glass and watched the colors of the sunrise play against the crystal.

She looked up and tried to quell the sense of dread rising within her, she found her companion reaching into his robes. He produced a small silver box, "I want you to have this." She took the offered box and looked it over. Opening the box, she found a long braid of red hair.

"This was yours?" Obi-Wan merely nodded, "I thought these were to be given to your first Padawan."

"No, that is one thing I could do with it. I prefer that you have it, a reminder of sorts."

Padmé smiled at the lock of hair, "A reminder of what?"

"That no matter what happens, or where life takes you, that braid will remind you that someone cares for your welfare more than anything."

She bit on her bottom lip, "Ben, I…"

"It's also for me in a way. The life I will live is very solitary, as long as you keep that, in a way I'm not alone."

Padmé plucked the hair from the box and stood up, Obi-Wan watched as she crossed the room to a mirror, she took the braid and gently removed its bind before separating the braid. She then began to braid his hair into her own hair, he watched her quickly weave their hair together. When she finished, she took the tie it had been held with and wrapped the braid. She turned around with a smile, "Thank you Ben." She started to cross the room back to him but was interrupted by the intercom; she changed directions and pressed a button of the console at her desk. "Yes?"

_:Highness? This is Captain Panaka, are you ready for the Governors' meeting?:_

Padmé clenched her eyes shut and silently cursed both her Head of Security and the Governors of Naboo, she pressed the button again, "I will be shortly Captain." Releasing the button, she turned to the table… and sighed at his vacated seat. She crossed the distance to the table and sighed at the small card on the table. She picked up the card and read its simple apology for his departure. It also expressed his hopes that somehow, she'd find the time to see him off this afternoon. He'd signed the note with a very Un-Jedi-like line, "_My Heart Stays with You, Ben._"

&#&

Obi-Wan sat on a bench at the Spaceport. His transport to Coruscant was still fueling, and he'd soon board, taking him from Naboo. He hoped this would not be his final memory of Naboo, actually he knew it was more specific, he held onto hope that this would not be the last time Padmé Amidala crossed his path. He could not bear to follow a lonely road that would only take him further away from her.

He feared that he would someday merely be a fond memory of her youth. A childhood crush forgotten except when reminded. He feared that thought, because he knew she would never be that to him, she would always be the keeper of his humanity, something he could not always possess as a Jedi. The man that was Obi-Wan… No. The man who was Ben Kenobi would always belong to her.

With a sinking feeling, Obi-Wan watched as passengers were ushered to the gates. He stood and grabbed his bedroll, he prepared to fall in line with them, when he saw one of Padmé's handmaidens approach, Cordé was her name. "Padmé regrets that she cannot be here, she asked me to give you this." She handed him a small silver box similar to the one he'd given his braid to her in. Obi-Wan gratefully took the box, "She said not to open it until you're on your way."

He smiled and nodded, "Thank you." The girl smiled before she departed. Obi-Wan shouldered his bedroll once more and stepped into line to board the transport.

He took his assigned seat after stowing his roll in a compartment. He absently regarded the box; it was metallic, unwrapped and bound in a silver ribbon. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he gently tugged at the ribbon. It came loose with very little resistance, and he set it in his lap before removing the lid. What he found was a small jewel; it looked as though it had been polished until it was a nearly perfect sphere, it was the deepest green he'd ever seen and it shone brightly against the sunlight filtering in from the window.

He held it briefly and in his mind's eye he compared it to Naboo as he knew it; an endlessly deep green orb, shining brightly in the starlight. He looked into the box one more time to find a small card. He picked it up and found a note written in Padmé's handwriting. It read: "_Those who are loved know not fear, for those who are loved are never alone. You need not know fear Ben, you will never be alone. My Heart Goes with You, Padmé._" He smiled and squeezed the small jewel in his hand for a moment. In a nearly empty transport, the Jedi sat by himself, but he could smile, he wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter One: Twilight

**Chapter 1 **

**Twilight**

The grey, black and yellow orb that Obi-Wan Kenobi knew as Coruscant jumped out from behind the receding starlines to rapidly fill the semi-transparent canopy of his fighter. He had come out of Hyperspace far inside the intra-stellar traffic and shipping lanes. He narrowly avoided a Corellian Freighter, apparently a little too narrowly for the freighter Captain as he was receiving frantic hails, and waves of hostility and annoyance through the Force.

"R4, turn off that blasted channel, inform Coruscant Traffic Control that I am on an emergency call from the Jedi Council and request the following vector cleared…" He typed in his desired entry vector, and disengaged the Hyperdrive ring from his craft. He felt the vessel lurch slightly as his engines pushed him away from the ring. He powered up his engines and began his descent, he didn't wait for clearance.

His fighter began a steep descent, so steep that flames licked at the nose of the craft, he had to move quickly, he had to find Padmé…

He was out on the Rim, leading the search party for his former colleague; Master C'boath and five others had disappeared without a trace near the very edge of known space. They had found wreckage that matched up in mass and composition with "Outbound Flight-1." There was scoring as well as evidence it was attacked, and he'd found enough mass missing for an escape pod.

To find the pod, Obi-Wan had led a planet-by-planet and system-by-system search for the last two weeks. They were searching the last system in the emergency craft's range when he'd felt her.

From halfway across the Galaxy he felt her pain and heartbreak and could sense the growing danger around her. He broke off from the search party and set a course to Coruscant. Ten years had in no way diminished the Jedi's keen awareness of her. Quite the contrary actually, on a good day, he could sense her mood during meditation. It was not an endeavor for a Jedi, it was rampant with attachment. Something expressly forbidden by The Code, but Obi-Wan found when it mattered to the Young Senator from Naboo and her safety; he was more than willing to bend the rules.

Perhaps he was more like his Master than he'd admit. Upon seeing the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan leveled out and slowed his approach. He found an empty platform and set down. The seal of his canopy broke and he pushed out of his seat to jump from his craft. It came as no surprise that Master Windu was crossing the platform in his direction. "Jedi Kenobi? Why did you cut the search for Master C'boath short?"

Obi-Wan didn't break stride, the dark skinned Jedi quickly fell into step with him, "The search continues, I felt a disturbance in the Force. Has something happened?"

"Senator Amidala survived an attempted assassination. One of her bodyguards was killed. We've assigned Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker to act as her protection." They stepped through the door and stopped at the lift, waiting for its arrival.

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to the Council Member, "Might I be so bold Master, as to request my own assignment to the Senator's Protection?" At Mace's skeptical look he amended his request, "I will agree to defer to Master Jinn's judgment."

Mace brought his left hand across his jaw as he considered the request, "Very well, she is staying at the Senate apartments. May the Force be with You Jedi Kenobi."

Obi-Wan did an admirable job of suppressing his growing excitement, "Thank you Master, and with you as well." Obi-Wan turned back out to the dock and hailed a taxi. He reached into his belt and produced a small jewel, slightly worn from years of his handling of it; he basked in the remembered warmth of Naboo's sun and in the remembered feeling of Padmé's presence. He'd not seen her since that early morning when he left Naboo, but he felt her presence as vividly now as he did then and her promise that he was never alone as long as she cared for him.

&#&

Padmé overlooked the Coruscant skyline before her from behind the window of her apartment, her two Jedi protectors in the adjoining room meditating while she "enjoyed" her sabbatical. She raised her hand and brought it down on the railing in an impotent show of anger and betrayal by her colleagues in the Senate who felt she should not be serving while her life was in immediate danger. She damned their arrogance, she was no longer a fourteen year-old child, she was a grown woman who knew the risks of her position and welcomed them so that she might serve the citizens of Naboo.

Now she was all but confined to quarters until the threat had passed, or her Jedi Protectors unraveled this mystery… Though it seemed the two were of different minds on the affair, Qui-Gon had decided they would simply follow the mandate of the Council, while Anakin's outburst attested that he wanted to seek out her attackers and bring them to justice. She smiled suddenly; it seemed Anakin's zest for investigation might stem from his lingering boyhood affection for her. She felt horrible for the boy as she'd never think of him as anything more that the dirty faced little boy on the Tatooine Pod-Race track, cheering as he'd won his freedom.

She should probably discuss his crush on her with him; if he was going to continue to protect her. His feeling would no doubt complicate matters as time went on. After all, it had already caused a rather uncomfortable moment when the two Jedi had argued in front of her earlier. What would happen if she didn't talk to Anakin, and his feeling for her clouded his judgment? She shook that thought away; she would speak with Anakin later.

The voice behind her startled her out of her thoughts, "It is good to see you again Milady."

Padmé couldn't have smiled more brightly at the voice she had only heard in her thoughts for ten years if she tried, "It has been far too long for my tastes Jedi Kenobi." She turned around and found him standing there, his grin slightly hidden behind a now full reddish beard with hints of blond at his chin. His hair had grown out and she saw a light sprinkling of graying hairs scattered amongst his head. He was dressed as she remembered him, in his Jedi robes, seeing him again had erased the past decade. She crossed the room reaching out her hands to him, he took her hands and his obscured smile widened, "I've missed you Ben."

"I've missed you too Padmé." His features darkened slightly, and his voice took on a gentle quality "Are you alright?"

She fought with her eyes to keep them from misting over at his compassion, "I am alright, now."

"Good."

She relinquished his left hand and led him to the near-by couch where they sat down, "Tell me of your adventures…"

Ben smiled in an almost bashful fashion, "I'm afraid there isn't much to tell. I spent seven years helping design and build and test the Jedi Council's new fleet of star-fighters."

Padmé smiled, "I've read of them in the Senate reports, they say they are the first flight craft that can only be operated by Force sensitive beings, Jedi in specific."

"It seems the Senate's intelligence reports are more accurate than I would have thought." Padmé shook her head in annoyance at the mere mention of the Senate. She smiled though when she felt Ben squeeze her hand in a reassuring manner. "Enough talk of the Senate and the Council…" He trailed off and Padmé turned to find Obi-Wan searching the room, "I've missed you Padmé."

Padmé felt a grin tug at her lips, the silly grin that reminded her of her at fourteen. In less than a minute, Ben had reduced her to a bashful little girl again. "I've… I've missed you too." She smiled more widely, "Though we've covered that already."

"I suppose we have." Obi-Wan was about to say more, but his train of thought was interrupted by the door to the next room coming open. He was rather disappointed when Padmé's hand slipped away from his. He noticed the familiar face of another friend who had been distant for far too long. Qui-Gon Jinn was aging well, despite his beard showing much more grey than brown now, and the streaks of grey in his hair, his face was mostly unchanged. Obi-Wan stood up and bowed to his former master, "Master, it is good to see you again."

Qui-Gon smiled, "Yes, it has been, what, ten years Obi-Wan?"

The younger Knight nodded, "Yes sir, the last time I saw you, was on Naboo, I believe," His grin widened, "I have unfortunately spent much of my time between the Outer Rim and the Dantooine system. Places considered unfit by some to bring a Padawan these days." Obi-Wan watched with silent glee as his Master bristled and he felt Padmé struggling to reign in her laughter.

The as yet, silent Padawan turned to his Master, "Master, what happened on Dantooine?"

Qui-Gon turned to the boy, "Do not trouble yourself Anakin, Jedi Kenobi here is merely trudging an unpleasant memory of mine to try and annoy me." Turning back to his former apprentice, he smirked, "Tell me Obi-Wan, have you been to Corellia in your travels?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, conceding the game. "Forgive me Master, I would not presume to drudge up unpleasantness." Qui-Gon nodded silently accepting Obi-Wan's surrender. The younger man turned to the Padawan, "How are your studies proceeding, Young Skywalker?"

Anakin seemed to be flustered by Obi-Wan referring to him in such a manner, but he held his composure, "They are going well Master Kenobi, I could not ask for a better teacher in our ways than Master Jinn."

"I certainly agree Anakin."

Qui-Gon crossed the room to the door, "Obi-Wan, would you join me outside, we have much to catch up on."

"Of course," Before following, he turned to the remaining occupants of the apartment; he nodded to both of them. "Anakin. Milady."

The Jedi exited the apartment and walked in silence until they found an observation deck. Their silence continued and Obi-Wan took the opportunity to look out over the Galactic Hub, and feel the Force pouring over him. "I never realized how alive this place is… until I was out on the Rim." He sighed and turned to his former Master, "'Charting mission,' Master Yoda had called it a charting mission, but sometimes I think it was a test of the human endurance of solitude." Despite his grimace, Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled with mirth.

Qui-Gon smiled, "You spent two years out there, charting with little more company than an R4, only to come back to Coruscant, the sheer amount of life must be overwhelming."

"On the contrary, it's quite refreshing." Another silence settled between them, after while Obi-Wan ended it, "How is Skywalker's training progressing?"

Qui-Gon took a moment's consideration by running his fingers over his jaw, smoothing the coarse hairs of his beard. "They are going well, he is still easily flustered, and he has much to learn about control, but he is growing quickly." His eyes darkened, "His raw power is sometimes frightening, and he is reckless. I caught him on the lower levels a few weeks ago; he's been involved in the Pod Racing circuit… It was unfortunate that I had to discipline him."

The younger man smiled, "Especially because you found out he was winning."

Qui-Gon smiled, "How well you know me Obi-Wan." The smile quickly faded, "It also seems Chancellor Palpatine has taken an interest in my Apprentice as well."

"You're afraid of his influence on Anakin."

"Yes."

"He is a politician; they are by nature very dangerous." Obi-Wan watched as the colors of the setting sun settled in on the skyline.

Qui-Gon's laughter caused Obi-Wan to turn back to him, "This advice comes from a man who considers another politician his closest friend?"

"I recall something you said to me once long ago, 'Do as I say, not as I do.'"

"Sometimes I curse your memory Obi-Wan."

&#&

When they re-entered the apartment some time later, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon found Anakin alone on the terrace, watching the traffic overhead. Obi-Wan removed his brown robe and placed it upon a couch before adjusting his robes; he turned to the Padawan, "Where is the Senator?"

Anakin jumped in a startled manner, he looked at the older men in confusion for a while before responding. "She, she um… she retired for the evening." A small grin broke through to his face, "I can only suppose my company was not pleasing for her."

Obi-Wan shook his head as he crossed the room to the security station. He checked the monitors, showing the guards scattered throughout the building. "You seem troubled Anakin."

Anakin sighed, "I have not been sleeping well Master Kenobi."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Are you still dreaming of your mother?"

Anakin nodded, "Nightmares really."

Obi-Wan continued his security check as he spoke, "Dreams fade in time."

Anakin nodded, "Yes, my Master has told me the same thing. I also sense something… Dark… Elusive… Like a shadow just outside of my sight, every time I turn to look at it… It slithers further out of sight. A Cold Hand…" He raised his right hand and bit on the knuckle of his index finger, a gesture Obi-Wan had seen on his Master when he was lost in thought.

Qui-Gon sighed, "Center yourself Anakin, and focus on the here and now."

"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future?"

"Not at the expense of the Living Force, my young Padawan."

Anakin conceded, "Yes Master."

Obi-Wan smiled at the conversation between Master and Apprentice, an echo of his own youth. He turned back to the console and noticed something wrong, "The Senator has deactivated her cameras."

Anakin nodded, "She didn't like the idea of us watching her. She's set R2-D2 to warn us if there is an intruder…"

Obi-Wan saw through Anakin, "You're using her as bait."

Qui-Gon fixed his apprentice with a glare which caused the young man to squirm, "It was her idea…" Anakin straightened and his chest inflated, "Besides, I know everything that's going on in that room."

Obi-Wan snorted, "Your senses aren't that sharp."

Anakin turned to him, a look of disbelief at the first time his abilities were ever doubted, "Yours are?"

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at the challenging tone of voice, "Perhaps…"

All three men suddenly turned to the closed door to Padmé's bedchambers. Anakin reached for his lightsaber, "Did anyone else…"

Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber from his belt as well, "I felt it too…" He charged into her room first, igniting his weapon as he leapt towards the bed. He dispatched the two white, millipede-like creatures with a single swipe of his blade. By the time Padmé had roused from her sound sleep, the danger had passed.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon charged towards the window, diving after the probe-like device which delivered the Senator's would-be assassins, he crashed through the window. Obi-Wan turned to the Padawan, who was searching the room for more of the creatures, "Anakin!"

Anakin turned and sprinted from the room, "I'll follow him!"

Padmé looked up at the Jedi standing over her and she could smell ozone and burnt flesh. She looked to both sides and noticed her bed clothes weren't even as much as singed. Obi-Wan looked down at the young woman after closing down his blade, "Are you alright, Milady?" Padmé only nodded, "Is there anything I can do?"

She suddenly smiled, "There is something…"

Obi-Wan moved until he was sitting at the side of the bed while she sat up slowly. He gently reached over and smoothed her hair away from her face, "Name it."

She reached up and covered his hand with her own, "You can tell me what happened on Corellia…"

The Jedi's only reply was to blush a deep crimson.


	4. Chapter One, Part 2

Padmé awoke the next morning when the first rays of light danced lightly across her face. She sat up and looked around her room, when her eyes found the foot of her bed, she was greeted with a sight she hadn't seen in a decade and it brought an un-measurable comfort to her very soul.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood a respectful distance from the foot of her bed. His arms crossed as he looked out the window like a predatory bird from the forests of Naboo. His eyes no doubt seeing far more than the bustling morning traffic of Coruscant. He reminded her of a coiled spring, seemingly peaceful until danger presented itself; then he would snap into action. She watched him, she wondered briefly if a decade on the outer edge of the Galaxy had hardened him, a savage and uncivilized place, or so she has heard…

Obi-Wan startled her when he turned, he smiled and Padmé immediately knew by those youthful serene blue depths, that time and savagery had not affected her Protector. The same man who had pledged his heart to remain with her was there. "Good morning, Milady."

She smiled bashfully at being caught as her cheeks flushed, "Good morning." She plucked a robe from a hook near her bed and pulled it on before slipping out of bed to cross the room to her guardian knight. "Did you rest?"

"No Milady. You are too important for me to sleep while you need me."

'If that were true,' she thought to herself, 'you would never be able to rest.' Padmé smiled, and then spoke, "What did I ever do to deserve such a loyal friend?"

The Jedi merely reached out and gently tucked a lock of her hair away, "Milady, quite simply, you were born."

Briefly forgetting their places in the Universe, he pressed his lips against her forehead. Allowing herself to forget as well, Padmé closed her eyes and smiled at the show of affection. When he stepped back, Padmé looked up in his eyes for a time she didn't care to define before she took his hand and squeezed it gently with both of hers, she tried to thank him.

She tried to form words that would mean as much to him as his simple but incredibly beautiful words had meant to her. Those words would not come to her, all she could say was, "Thank you." It felt so small in comparison, but he smiled in gratitude before he left her alone to prepare for the new day.

&#&

Obi-Wan stood outside the circle of the Jedi Council as they debriefed Anakin and Qui-Gon, it was the elder Jedi who gave the report, "… We could not make out much about the other bounty hunter, but my sources have indicated that the dart he fired is Kaminoan in origin. Though there are no records of the planet in the computers, I believe that the planet is out on the Rim. I request clearance to travel to Kamino."

Yoda chewed on his gimmer stick briefly, "Puzzling, the lack of records is. Disturbing, as well. Believe that something larger is hidden you do, Master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I do believe that someone may have deliberately tampered with our records."

Yoda's ears perked up as his eyes widened, "Dangerous accusations you make Qui-Gon, access our records, only a Jedi could."

Qui-Gon unfolded his arms and pointed at a vacant seat on the council circle, "Or a former Jedi. Someone like Count Dooku…"

Yoda looked at him in shock, "Your own Master, you would accuse Master Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon shrugged slightly, "Perhaps, Master Echuu Shen-Jon might have adjusted the records."

Mace Windu visibly bristled at the mention of his former apprentice, who had left the order after giving into the temptation of the Dark Side, if only for the briefest moment. "Speculation and accusation is useless without evidence, Qui-Gon. You and Skywalker will go to Kamino and look into the Senator's attacker immediately." With those words he bowed, "May the Force be with you." Anakin and Qui-Gon were dismissed.

Obi-Wan watched them leave before Master Yoda called him forward, "Obi-Wan, fortunate it was you returned from the Outer Rim."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "Fortunate Master Yoda?"

Mace sat forward, "It seems Senator Amidala expressed some discomfort with the presence of Padawan Skywalker to Master Yoda and Chancellor Palpatine this morning. With the nature of her situation, we've decided to assign you to her protection until further notice."

The elder member of the council nodded his small, green head, "Into hiding, you will take her. No one outside this room can know where."

Obi-Wan nodded, "It would probably be best if I took her back to Naboo. The new Queen might be able to assist in our hiding of the Senator."

The dark skinned Jedi nodded, "Wise, but rather obvious."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms before bringing his left hand up to smooth his beard, "There is Bespin. It's on the outer edge of the Republic. A low profile mining planet, I was there last year. Most of the citizens have no opinion on politics; Senator Amidala could disappear there for a long time, if need be."

"Hmm… Low Profile, good, there, you will take her Obi-Wan."

Mace continued, "Do not use Republic transport, it might draw attention, travel as refugees. Leave as soon as possible, do not send any transmissions, we will contact you."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan bowed.

Master Yoda nodded approvingly, "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you Master. May the Force be with you also." Obi-Wan turned and left the Council chamber, before lifting the hood of his robe.

&#&

"I don't like the idea of hiding, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled at the prowling beast disguised as the Nubian Senator as she paced her chambers, she'd taken the mandate of the Council as well as he'd expected, she was livid. "Milady, try to understand. As long as the issue of Armament bill is this hotly debated, you, as the leader of the opposition, are in serious danger."

Padmé whipped around and stared daggers at him, "So the advice of the 'All-powerful' Jedi Council is for me to run? How brave of them…" She snorted in disgust.

"Master Yoda would say, bravery is only foolishness and arrogance, the true Warrior knows the most important tactic is falling back when it is necessary." Obi-Wan then smirked, "Though he'd say it in a far more elegant manner than I."

Padmé's scowl soon melted into a tired grin, "When do we leave?"

"We'll leave after you pack, Milady."

"Where are we going?"

The Jedi shook his head, "I'm afraid I cannot say right now. You will have to trust me."

He watched the young woman debate the matter silently to herself. Finally she walked over to com panel, "Dormé?"

_:Yes Mistress?:_

Padmé sighed, "I will need some luggage, I will be leaving Coruscant soon… Also, prepare R2-D2 for travel."

_:Yes Mistress.:_

Padmé turned back to him, "I can be ready to leave in an hour."

"Of course, Milady. I will be out front should you need me."

As he turned to leave, Padmé suddenly blurted out, "Ben?"

The Jedi turned with a questioning look, "Yes?"

Looking into his eyes, she was suddenly at a loss for words, fumbling for a moment she finally said. "I wanted to ask you something?"

"Yes?"

Padmé shook her head, "It's for another time."

Although she could see the confusion in his eyes, he smiled and bowed, "Of course, Milady."

As the door closed behind him, Padmé clutched a hand to her forehead, "Gods, what am I doing?"

&#&

"Yousa wanted to be seein' mesa, Senator?"

Obi-Wan watched the familiar Gungan shuffle uncomfortably. Jar-Jar Binks didn't seem to be cut out for politics, actually he didn't seem to be cut out for anything, but he tried. He gave everything he could to try and fit in the role he was given, that role being the Gungans' advisor to the Senator from Naboo, namely Padmé. It was admirable, that such an innocent walked into a nest of vipers like the Senate and he'd remained innocent.

Padmé turned away from her packing to look at the Gungan, "Yes Jar-Jar. I have to go on a… sabbatical." Obi-Wan felt a wave of anger pass over her and float out in all directions. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out to her, offering a sense of comfort. He soothed her annoyance and calmed her anger; he pushed them out of her being with her next exhalation. When he opened his eyes, he could see the Senator seemed more focused and serene, "As I was saying Jar-Jar, I have to leave Coruscant for a time. I wish you to speak on my behalf in my absence. I have spoken with the Chancellor and he knows that you speak for me, you will vote in my place."

"Mesa?"

Padmé smiled slightly, "Yes Jar-Jar, you can do this."

Jar-Jar contemplated this for a moment, and true to his form, he smiled and took even more weight onto unsure shoulders, "Mesa will not be lettin' yousa down Senator. Mesa doin' yousa proud!"

Padmé smiled, "I have no doubt you will Jar-Jar." The Gungan turned and left, after a moment, Obi-Wan realized that he had been left alone with a suddenly re-angered Senator. "That," she said as she turned on him, "Was a dirty trick."

Obi-Wan put on an innocent face, "I have no idea what you mean."

"You calmed me, you robbed me of my anger and righteous indignation, and it's not fair. I have a right to feel this way!"

He saw through her angered expression to find the mirth in her eyes, "Milady, I would never rob you of your rightful anger. I was only trying to protect the lives of those in the Senate and my fellow Jedi."

Padmé closed their distance to nearly zero and gently grasped his hand, "I wonder, how many times you pulled that little trick back when you were my bodyguard before?"

Obi-Wan watched the young woman gently inspect his hand, "Once or twice… When I knew that you needed it. I would never manipulate you Milady." He took in a breath and was rewarded by her scent filling his senses, "There were also times over the last few years that I would sense that you were troubled and I sent you what comfort I could…"

He was surprised when she looked up at him with a smile, "Then I owe you my thanks Ben. There were times, when I was feeling alone, that I'd feel you. As though you were at my side, you don't know how much that feeling meant to me. The feeling that I was lov- not alone was sometimes all that kept me going."

He smiled at her, then reached up with his free hand to place his palm on her cheek, gently stroking his thumb across the smooth flesh there, "A wise woman told me, those who are loved need not feel alone." His smile turned into a very serious expression, "I promised you long ago that I will be there when you need me. Distance does not matter; I am always at your side, Milady."

She reached up and covered his hand with hers, "You can't understand what you mean to me Ben."

"I don't pretend to, it is enough that you can care that greatly for me." With a great amount of efforts, Obi-Wan stepped back, ending something he was not yet ready to face. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "We must leave soon."

Padmé could only manage a small nod, before she turned away. He watched the woman for a long moment before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter One, Part 3

Artoo rolled along the commissary line, gathering food for his masters. After plucking their drinks, he began to roll away from the line-cook droid who was shouting at him, the astro-mech droid merely snorted and gave the cook a raspberry-like sound. The droid came to a stop in front of Padmé and Obi-Wan who had each adopted a more subtle dress then their respective uniforms as a Jedi Knight and a Senator would normally allow.

Obi-Wan had set aside his brown Jedi robe for a dark blue poncho, as well as hiding his lightsaber within the folds of his robe; meanwhile, Padmé wore a yellow peasant's dress of a Nubian fashion. For the casual observer, they blended in well with other refugees on the transport bound for Bespin, where most were no doubt looking for work, or simply a place from which they could start new lives.

In a way, they were refugees, refugees of a war that was on the brink of beginning, refugees of a fading ideal. The Republic of legend was dying, deep down they both knew it. The dream they were fighting so hard to hang on to was being attacked not only by the Separatist movement of the Confederacy and from the Armament bill, but from its own corruption and conceit.

Obi-Wan shook those thoughts from his head as he took a drink. With his contemplative mood broken, he turned to his young companion, "Padmé?"

She looked up from her tray, "Yes?"

He placed his cup on the table and leaned forward, "You said you had questions for another time."

"Oh." He watched as the young woman first paled then flushed, "Well… I don't…"

He reached across the table and squeezed her forearm lightly, "Milady, we're still two days out from Bespin, and I'm afraid that while Artoo is good company, he and I have yet to be able to breach the language barrier between us." He was rewarded with a grin from Padmé, and a bleep from Artoo. "Please, I won't embarrass you."

The young woman sighed then seemed to start to ask, but stopped before any words came to her lips. She tried again but failed, Obi-Wan sent a wave of calm into her and she seemed to receive it with gratitude. Finally, an awkward question fell from her mouth clumsily, "Are the Jedi required to take an oath of celibacy?" She then shied away, expecting any number of negative reactions to her question.

For his part, Obi-Wan could only raise an eyebrow in response, after a moment's thought he answered, "Well… No. We aren't."

Padmé cracked an eye at him, noticing his calm demeanor seemed to relax her considerably. "But Jedi are forbidden to love?"

"Yes."

Padmé's embarrassment was forgotten for the mere shock this conversation was causing, "How can someone have sexual relations without love though?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "There are numerous cultures in the Galaxy, Milady, who don't link the two concepts." He played briefly with his drink, "After all, while sex can be a tricky thing, love is… very dangerous, especially for a Jedi."

"How in the world can love be dangerous?"

Obi-Wan sighed, it would be hard for her to understand, after all it was often hard for him to understand, "Love itself is not dangerous; however, for the Jedi some of the uglier aspects of love are incredibly dangerous. Jealousy for example, can drive a heart to hate easily, opening someone to the Dark Side. Possessiveness, distrust, the fear that love is not truly reciprocated, a love failing and turning to hate, all of these are paths that led to the downfall of some of the early Jedi. Centuries ago, it was decided that rather than allow love for some but not all Jedi, love was to be forbidden to all Jedi."

Padmé seemed to deflate, "I see." She poked at her meal before turning to her companion again, "Has a Jedi ever gone against The Code?"

"Of course, many times. Some have even been able to remain in the order, but no Jedi who has known love ever been allowed to train a Padawan. They'd set too dangerous an example."

She nodded, and seemed to look off to a far distant place; a small smile graced her lips for a moment. When she returned to him, that smile grew wider, "May I ask something personal Ben?"

He smirked slightly, "More personal than the mysteries of the Jedi Code?" She nodded, "Please."

Her smile disappeared and she turned very serious, "Would you ever risk all you believe in for love?"

He considered that question for a long time, from every possible angle, finally the only answer he could give was; "I believe for the right kind of person, I could risk it."

"What kind of person would this be?"

Suddenly the Jedi grinned wickedly, "That, Milady, is a question for another time." He then began eating, effectively ending their conversation, much to the disappointment of the Senator, who pouted as she picked at her dinner.

&#&

Padmé looked out the window to see the familiar black and white mottled appearance of Hyperspace. Their cabin was small, almost claustrophobic, but she didn't mind the proximity to her companion. She sighed, it was late and the only light in their cabin came from the window. She could hear Ben breathing almost silently, she whispered gently, "Ben, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell me about this place we're going? What is Bespin like?"

She heard the sounds of him adjusting in his cot, "Well, it's a gas giant, hospitable atmosphere. The cities are built on massive repulsor lifts. We'll be staying in the largest one, aptly named 'Cloud City.'" Padmé turned from the window as he continued, "The sunset… it's something to behold. Seas of clouds above and below stretching off to the horizon, all bathed in orange and red against a blue sky. It's magical really."

She slowly crossed the cabin and sat at the edge of his bed, "And the people there?"

"They're miners mostly, Tibanna gas I believe. I believe there's some gaming." She felt his hand on her back, rubbing gentle comforting circles across her shoulders, "You're afraid, but I promise that I will allow no harm to befall you while I am at your side." Padmé smiled, she had to admit a part of her was only fishing for his reassurance. "Now, Milady, you need rest."

She nodded before standing up and taking the few steps need to cross the cabin to her cot. She nestled herself as best she could on the hard bed and pulled the slightly worn blanket over her; she closed her eyes and smiled when she felt a wave of comfort wash over her. She felt rather than heard Ben whisper from across the room, "Good night Padmé."

"Good night Ben."

&#&

The transport settled into its docking bay and Obi-Wan felt the pressure inside the vessel gradually rising until it met with the pressure outside. When the pressure equalized, Obi-Wan picked up what luggage of Padmé's he could and led the Senator out of the vessel. They made their way through the Spaceport with little but small talk, Artoo following them.

Stepping out on the streets of Cloud City, Obi-Wan found his companion was awe struck by the beauty of their surroundings. "I've never seen anything like this place." She shrugged, "Well, it might be because I've only been to three planets in my entire life."

"That might have something to do with it." He smiled, "Come along Milady. You've yet to see the best part of Bespin…"

&#&

The hotel suite Obi-Wan had provided for them was modest, at least by the standards she was used to; two bedrooms, a sitting room, a small kitchen, a fresher, and a terrace which overlooked the skyline. Padmé had spent the better part of the afternoon with him, acquiring supplies for their stay. They had returned a short time ago, and he was now putting away the food they'd bought.

Padmé silently appraised the room, there were sculptures in each of the corners and a painting on two of the walls; one was merely a painting while the other obscured a vid screen. She rather liked the paintings they were somewhat abstract, blues, oranges, reds and whites made her think of a sunset and provided a lot of color to their rather bland white room. Her tour of their room was interrupted by Ben's voice, "Padmé." She looked up and found him at the door of the terrace, "Come on."

As she crossed the room, he opened the door, and Padmé was shocked at the scene before her. Ben's simple description of the Bespin sunset paled in comparison. The sun in the distance was the most brilliant red she'd ever seen, not a blood red like the Royal make-up she wore in youth, it was brighter, more alive. The sky, which just an hour earlier had been blue was now somewhere between that blue and violet, a stark contrast to the red sun. The clouds below were reds and oranges, as were the clouds above. It seemed endless, it was beauty defined. She crossed the terrace to the railing. "Ben it's… it's… I can't think of the words."

She felt his words caressed her ear, and she realized he was standing right behind her to the left. "I had a similar reaction."

She couldn't tear her gaze from the scene, she wanted to commit every nuance to memory, "I remember when I was younger, my first month as Queen, the Governors had sent me on a tour of every region of Naboo. I remember seeing a sunset while in the mountains, at the time I thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, but this… It's soft and warm and comforting and…" She slowly turned towards him, and her voice suddenly seemed to want to drop to a whisper, "All I can think of is you. That sunset is everything you are to me… mysterious and familiar all at the same time and…"

Her words died on her tongue as Ben's mouth covered hers. She felt his hands against the small of her back. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was beginning to melt into his embrace when he pulled away suddenly. She felt her jaw go slack as she saw the horrified look in his eyes, "I'm… I shouldn't… I never meant to do that. I'm sorry Milady." Ben turned quickly and left the terrace, and then the apartment. Padmé, turned back to the sunset, taking no warmth from it, she could only bite back the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

It only took moments for her to surrender the fight.

&#&

Far away from Bespin, Anakin Skywalker was in awe. He and his Master had come to Kamino; a planet he didn't even know existed a few days earlier. They had come here expecting at best a neutral welcome from aliens who had never heard of the Republic or the Jedi. What they found was they were expected and welcomed warmly.

A Jedi Master by the name of Sifo-Dyas, who had been dead for a decade had, according to the Kaminoans, done business with them to prepare a Clone Army for the Republic. His Master was incredibly troubled by this as well as his meeting with the Bounty Hunter the Kaminoans had used for a template, a man who went by the name of Jango Fett. Qui-Gon was convinced that Fett was the hunter who killed the Shape-shifter.

At the moment, Qui-Gon was at their fighters reporting to the Council, while Anakin observed the incubating tanks. Thousands of clones were growing before his very eyes, all identical to each other and with a singular purpose, to fight for the Republic. The sheer order of it all was what awed the young Padawan so much.

All his life's goals were represented by these clones, out of the chaotic existence of a mercenary, Galactic order could be achieved, it would work too, because the system they existed in, the system he was being trained to protect no longer worked. People needed order, and even if that order came at a blaster point, it was better than life on the Rim, that was for sure.

His comlink's chime broke him out of his wonder, reaching into his robes; he plucked the device out and answered its call, "Yes Master?"

_:Anakin. The Council has ordered Fett's arrest, find and subdue him, I'll find you.:_

Anakin smiled brightly, combat! Finally, he had a chance at combat! "Of course Master!" He placed his comlink and ran off in search for Fett. Stretching out with the Force, he felt the bounty hunter's urgency; he traced the feeling back to its source and found Fett on one of the docking rings on this level. He sprinted down the hall in that direction, using the Force to clear his path.

The door to the docking ring was just ahead of him, he took his lightsaber from his belt and by the time he reached the door, it was parting for him. He was immediately bombarded by the planet's full fury. The nearly constant, torrential rainfall, made his vision slightly blurred. Not enough for him to fail to see the armored bounty hunter pull out two blaster pistols, while his son, Boba ran inside the ship they were prepping.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber just before Jango was able to let off the first shot, and he deflected each blast Jango let loose with. Even after he broke stride, he was still able to close the distance between them. However, while Anakin Skywalker had the Force on his side, Jango Fett had something a little more fortunate, luck. The boy hit a slick spot on the deck just before he'd be in position to strike at the bounty hunter, and stumbled a bit, which caused his grip on the lightsaber to loosen enough for the next blast of Fett's to knock the Jedi's weapon loose.

The lightsaber clattered on the wet deck, deactivated, and Anakin had to think very fast. He did the only thing to occur to him; he reached out with the Force and yanked Fett's blasters from his hands. He strained so hard, that both men slammed to the deck; Fett because he had fought the pull of the unseen hand, and Anakin because he had pulled with everything in him.

The bounty hunter gained his feet first, with the Padawan trailing not even a second behind him. He reached out for his lightsaber with the Force, though as the weapon was inches from his fingers, they were bound by a line shot from Fett's wrist, the lightsaber clattered away. The bounty hunter ignited a jet pack and pulled Anakin. The boy slid along the wet metal face first. Jango whipped the line and he crashed into a pillar.

Whimpering slightly in pain, Anakin made a great effort to recover quickly. As he felt the line beginning to tighten again, he braced his feet on the pillar and whipped his arms. He was rewarded by Jango's surprised cry. He looked and saw the bounty hunter crash into another pillar before falling to the deck, then fell over the edge. Anakin's celebration was short lived though, he began to slide along the deck as well, "Shit. Shit! SHIT!" He went over the edge and he tumbled down the slickened incline, passing Jango to tumble over the side. The line became taut and he crashed hard into the wall, the collision pushed the air forcibly from his lungs.

Anakin tried desperately to loosen his bonds, but was shocked when the line went slack and he began to free fall. He had only seconds to think, he gathered up the line. And threw it out, catching on a lightning rod, he swung violently into the wall again and slid down the wall to a lower level, where the pain overcame his body and he fell into blackness.

&#&

Anakin's eyes fluttered and he found himself looking up at his Master, "Master!?" He sat up suddenly, looking for the bounty hunter…

"He's gone Anakin." Anakin looked down in shame, until Qui-Gon continued, "No time for wallowing, I placed a tracker on his ship, and we haven't much time. Let's go!" He helped the boy to his feet, and led him to the door to the lift.


	6. Chapter One, Part 4

"Before we start, I just wanted to say…"

Padmé sighed, her eyes snapping open. "Ben, don't, please? Don't apologize, don't take it back, don't try to deny that it happened, we kissed, it happened. We can't ignore it, and if we want to continue our friendship, we have to accept that there was a moment between us, a moment that, while very special, will have to remain in our past. You're a Jedi, and committed to that life, and I'm a member of the Senate… It hurts, but its better you left when you did."

Ben nodded, slowly taking her words in. "Who are you trying to convince more? You or I?"

Padmé smiled sadly, "Take your pick." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. "I'm ready."

She heard Ben take a deep breath, "All right. Your feet are too wide, bend at the knees slightly. Good." She felt his hands on her forearms, adjusting her position slightly. "There. Get up on the balls of your feet, good. Now, relax, clear your mind of all thoughts… Good. Stretch out with your mind, feel what's around you…"

Padmé smirked slightly, "There's a lot that goes into this Ben."

"Shh… Your mind is to be clear. Remember?" Despite his stern words, in her mind's eye, Padmé could see the smile on his face clearly. "Clear your mind, thoughts can distract you."

"Wouldn't I do better if my eyes were opened?"

Ben sighed, and there was a silence for a while, as she began to wonder if she was alone she felt the cloth come over her eyes and Ben tying the cloth behind her head, "Your senses can trick you, don't trust them, you need to trust your instinct if you are to do this. Now, clear your mind, please." She smiled slightly at the amount of stress placed on the word "please."

"Now reach out with your feelings, see your surroundings in your mind, get ready…" She ignited Ben's lightsaber and reached out with her thoughts… Suddenly she felt movement to her left; she brought her weapon into its path, and was rewarded with the sound of the stone sizzling against the blade. Movement came from behind her and she stepped forward and pivoted on her planted foot. Bringing the weapon up, another sizzling sound marked the end of the second target. Movement came from her left and she turned into it, as she turned she realized there was more than one thing coming at her. She moved the saber down and blocked the first target. Without waiting, she brought her lightsaber up; the object glanced off her blade and nicked her arm. She cursed and closed down the weapon.

Pulling her blind fold off, Padmé looked down at her arm, inspecting the small red welt the pebble made when it struck her. "Ouch."

"You did very well for your first time, especially considering your complete lack of formal training. The Force is strong with you." He gave her a smile of reassurance.

Padmé handed the Lightsaber back to him with a smile, "You make it look so easy. After all, I've seen you deflect blaster bolts with that. I have trouble with slow moving pebbles."

The older man's beard concealed a smile somewhat, but his laugh betrayed his hiding smile. "Milady, Need I remind you that I've trained for longer than you've been alive? Ask Qui-Gon some time about how skillful I was with a lightsaber when I first started, but only if you desire a laugh at my expense." Padmé smiled at his joke. It was odd for him, he was always so sure of himself, but at times like this, Padmé saw through Obi-Wan, into Ben, his humor and expressive eyes were something not seen by many, it may be that she was the only one to know this side of him. That was fine with her.

Sometimes secrets were a good thing…

&#&

Anakin's fighter lurched out of Hyperspace into familiar space. He recognized the world of his birth before him. Checking his scanners, he found the blip signifying the bounty hunter's ship. "It looks like he's setting down near Mos Eisley, Master."

He heard Qui-Gon grunt over the com channel, a grunt meaning he was contemplating their next step. _:We rushed him; he's stopping off for refueling. We'll set down outside of Mos Eisley, and allow him to re-supply, and then we'll follow him to his actual destination, and hopefully the people who hired him to kill the Senator. Follow my vector down.:_

Anakin set a course, matching Qui-Gon, "Master? While we're on Tatooine…"

_:You wish to see your mother?:_ He heard the older man chuckle, _:Very well Padawan, but remember, our time is only as long as Fett's, be prepared to leave at a moment's notice.:_

Anakin couldn't contain his joy, "Thank you Master!"

&#&

Obi-Wan watched Padmé as she looked out to the horizon for a long while. He could feel the tension within her, the tension he had caused when he'd kissed her two days earlier. He was furious with his own impulsiveness. How could he have been as foolish as to kiss her? What would a kiss accomplish? A romance? Deep affection? True love? A Jedi in love with a Senator? It could never work without massive pain for them both…

"I love you Ben." She hadn't turned, but he could see the look on her face clearly in his heart. He took a small step forward, not wanting to disturb her contemplation. "You know that I'm sure, but I need you to hear the words, I love you. What we had, that kiss… It was bliss and eternal damnation all at the same time. I can still feel your lips on mine, and they're suffocating me." She turned and he could see his own turmoil reflecting in her dark depths. "I will forever be haunted by a kiss that should never have been."

"Padmé I…"

She crossed the terrace to him and took his hand in her own. She placed his palm against her heart, "The pain is crushing my heart Ben. Please Gods, tell me…" A tear slid down her cheek, "Tell me, you're hurting as much as I am."

He reached out and stopped her tear with his thumb, "Padmé… We can't do this. The consequence of what we'd be doing would be damning."

Padmé looked down, seemingly conceding, but he could sense she was still struggling with her feelings, "We could keep things a secret?"

His eyebrows rose in shock, "How, you'd be asking us to live a lie. Could you live a lie?"

"No, I don't suppose I could. What will we do?"

With a sigh, he closed the distance between them and gathered her in his arms. He stroked her hair while she silently mourned their love, "I don't know…"

&#&

As he snuck through the Tusken Camp, Anakin knew what he was doing was wrong. He'd abandoned his Master to go after his mother tonight.

When he'd finally tracked his mother to the Lars' farm, he was heartbroken to find out she'd been abducted by the Sand People. He had no choice but to go after her, Qui-Gon might not understand, especially since Anakin hadn't told him, and he'd left his comlink on the fighter. This was something he had to do; his dreams and the Force had led him here to save her.

He found her presence in one of the tents and after distracting the nearby Sandpeople, he used his Lightsaber to slice open the tent. He found his mother, beaten and half-conscious, lashed up on some sort of rack. He could see through her torn clothes the evidence of beating, marks that could only be made by Gaffi Sticks. He gently unlashed her and guided her into his arms.

He slowly knelt to the floor, careful not to hurt her. "Mother? Mom?" He gently pushed at her mind with the Force. She stirred in his arms, and her eyes searched the room wildly. Anakin smiled, "Mom."

Shmi looked up with wild eyes; they were glazed and darkened with pain and torment. She seemed to look through him, before focusing on his face. She looked over every detail of his face, searching for a familiar feature, when their eyes locked, the sheer suffering and torment in her eyes broke the boy's heart. "Ani?"

Anakin smiled and fought the tears futilely, "Hi mom."

A trembling hand reached up and stroked his face, "You've grown so big…"

"Mom, I have to get you of here."

Anakin could feel her body's struggle, "Anakin, I love…" Her body was losing its fight, he could feel it happening.

"Mom, no, please don't go Mom! I'll take you home, please." He no longer fought the tears now and he could feel them falling freely now.

"I love…" Her eyes rolled back, and her hand fell limply to rest on her chest.

"No…" Anakin's hand trembled as he closed his mother's eyes for the final time. He hunched over her still form and let the sobs rock his body. He cried for not only his lost mother, but his lost youth, and innocence and the vice-like grip pain had on his spirit. He was breaking inside.

When the tears subsided, and the pain and sorrow died away, all that was left in Anakin Skywalker was an incredible hatred and anger. He set his mother down and rose to his feet with murder burning in his eyes. Without thinking, his lightsaber was in his hand as he exited the tent.

When he ignited the weapon he drew the attention of the entire Raider camp. He looked them over with unrestrained blood-lust. The first person to draw near to him was struck down not only by Anakin's blade, but a blood-curdling roar of anguish from the young boy who died inside this night. The roar would echo in the canyon for minutes, in his ears for hours, but in the Force, that cry would echo for light-years…

&#&

Qui-Gon searched Anakin's fighter when his knees buckled and he clutched his ears in pain. A name escaped his lips in sympathy and mourning, "Anakin…"

&#&

On Coruscant, Yoda felt the boy's pain as well. He also felt the stirring of something else, that something frightened the Jedi Master to his core. It was a stirring of something dark and powerful. The future had just darkened considerably.

&#&

Anakin walked through the carnage, his lightsaber almost the only light in the desert night. He felt no remorse for any of the lives he had took, they had all damned themselves in his mind. He found the tent his mother's body was in and he tenderly wrapped her body before cradling her in his arms, he then exited the tent for his swoop-bike.


	7. Chapter One, Part 5

Qui-Gon felt his apprentice approaching long before he could hear a noise. He climbed the steps to the surface with Owen and Cliegg not far behind. He could see dust rising in the distance. Anakin approached on a swoop bike, and came to a stop in front of them. Qui-Gon took in the boy's hardened face and rigid posture; he could tell the boy was barely keeping in control of himself. He climbed off the bike, and picked up a wrapped form, which Qui-Gon immediately knew was the body of his mother. Anakin walked over to Cliegg and sat the body in the crippled farmer's lap before walking off to the repair garage.

Qui-Gon followed the boy into the garage, he found Anakin facing the far wall. Qui-Gon approached him slowly, "Anakin?"

The boy turned and Qui-Gon could see the tears sliding down the boy's cheeks. "Master…"

As the father he'd always tried to be to the boy, Qui-Gon gathered Anakin into his arms and held him tightly. He spoke gently, "I'm so sorry, my boy." He allowed his Padawan to cry for as long as he needed.

With a sniffle, Anakin pulled himself together and stepped back. He took a deep breath and looked up at the older man, "We should go Master. We still have a job to do." Qui-Gon said nothing, but turned and led his apprentice out of the garage.

&#&

Meditation was a matter of finding one's center and focusing on it. The Force often spoke in the faintest of whispers, and one needed to be centered to hear such a small yet powerful voice. The Force was something of a paradox, the power that created and perpetuates all life, but guided no one's hand; that is unless you allowed it to.

Obi-Wan didn't need his hand guided, he needed his spirit calmed, in a way only a Jedi could calm his soul, by the Force. There had been a disturbance in the Force early this morning. He'd been sitting at breakfast, when he heard a far off cry of anger, mourning and anguish. The cry was carried through the Force with such power that Obi-Wan's ears seemed to ring and he felt a wave of dizziness and nausea pass over him. Just as the wave passed over him, he heard an even more distant laughter; someone had taken a perverse pleasure in the pain that tore through the Universe at that moment.

He'd been in meditation ever since, trying to find the origin of the dark call, but could not find it. He thought the matter over, and wagered that it was someone getting a taste of darkness; he could only hope whoever it was who had tasted that darkness found they didn't care for it.

Even then, he couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. Something was very, very wrong. He shook off the dark mood, and reached deeper down into himself to ponder his other problem, the young woman he shared this suite with. His emotions were a hurricane whenever he so much as took in her scent. An unsettling condition for a Jedi, they were trained to do everything but abandon emotion, yet Padmé stirred forbidden thoughts of the highest order in him.

He took a deep breath, and distantly caught her scent. He stretched out his senses for the first time since he'd begun his meditation, he could feel Padmé's eyes on him, and her worry was marring her spirit. What was troubling her, he needed to know so he could put an end to it… he sighed at his conflicted nature. He was approaching a conclusion he didn't want to draw from the situation, however, it was the only conclusion he could draw…

He let his eyes open, "What is worrying you, Milady?"

"You've been sitting there all day. What has troubled you so?" He took in the sky before him; the colors of the sunset were beginning to lick at the horizon. He had been in meditation through the morning and afternoon, he moved to stand, and his protesting muscles confirmed the fact. He turned to face her and she stepped forward and took one of his hands into hers, "Has something happened?"

He looked down at their joined hands for a moment; the gesture gave him a sense of peace his meditation had failed to provide. "I don't know, there was a disturbance in the Force, as if someone had cried out in pain and hatred." His brow furrowed, whatever had happened, it had happened to someone within the order… they were vaguely familiar too. He shook that thought away, "It is nothing to trouble yourself with Milady." He smiled, "Why don't we go out for dinner? I was told there is a rather excellent Nubian restaurant not far from here."

He could tell she didn't want to let the matter go, but she respected his wishes and smiled, "Only so long as you pay."

He extended his arm and ushered her off the terrace, "Very well, but I wish to point out that the Jedi order has never paid nearly as well as the Senate."

Padmé's only response was to laugh.

&#&

The first rays of sun covered the suite as Ben and Padmé entered, laughing. They had had dinner, and then spent the rest of the night exploring Cloud City as tourists would. Mostly they spent the night talking about things other than the Senate, the Council, or the current crisis. They had each decided that the other needed a break from their troubles.

However, Artoo could not allow that break to continue, as his frantic bleeping and twittering the moment they walked in the door attested to. Padmé tried to calm the droid, "Artoo, please, what's wrong?" Artoo only twittered while bumping into Ben's hip, bumping the Jedi towards the com unit.

With a shrug, Ben walked over to the com unit. The droid then rolled over to the computer interface and plugged in. Suddenly, the holo-projector sprang to life and Mace Windu's image came into focus. _:Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Mace Windu, we have an emergency. We have reason to believe that Qui-Gon and his apprentice have been captured by the Confederacy. We are sending assistance to Geonosis; however, we will be delayed. From Bespin, Geonosis is a six hour jump. If you can acquire transport, make way to Geonosis immediately. However, the Senator is to remain on Bespin. Mace Windu out.:_ the projector flickered and the Jedi Master's image faded from view.

Ben turned to Artoo, "Quickly Artoo, search the city computer, find out where I can acquire a ship." He crossed the room and pulled his dark robe off of the chair it was laying over. "I'll have to leave quickly."

"I'll get ready."

Ben turned back to Padmé, who was walking towards her room, "You cannot go. You heard Master Windu. You are to remain here."

She turned towards him with as serious a look as Ben had ever seen, "If you expect me to stay here while our friends are in danger, and you place yourself in danger, then you may be the most ignorant person I've ever met." Her eyes glared into his threateningly, and when he stepped forward to answer her challenging tone, she continued. "I refuse to sit by when you're in danger Ben. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

Ben sighed, conceding defeat, "Alright."

&#&

Padmé looked at the ship before them, "What a piece of junk!"

Ben sighed, "It's an YT-1300 Corellian. It'll get us where we need to go on the credit we have available." He looked at the ship and the title the man had just given him, "The 'Millennium Falcon' here's hoping it runs as well as her former Captain boasted." He crossed the bay and triggered the entry ramp, turning to Padmé he smirked and bowed in a dramatic fashion, "Lady's first." She walked up the ramp cautiously, leaving Ben and the droid, "Women and droids first, Artoo." Artoo climbed the ramp with little protest.

Following up the ramp, he closed the hatch and retracted the ramp. He found Padmé in the cockpit, going through pre-flight checks. "Well, despite how beat up this garbage pile is, it appears it's running well."

"I'd imagine it would, a smuggler would want a rather non-descript looking vessel, and he'd make sure it ran better than any law enforcement they'd come across."

The Senator turned to Ben with wide eyes, "You bought a ship from a smuggler?"

Ben smiled as he began the power up the systems, "Well, he didn't have much use for it; he needed a lot of money for his legal defense."

Padmé sighed, "A smuggler who got caught? That doesn't instill too much confidence in his vessel, at least to me."

Ben smirked as he ignited the engines, "It's alright, Milady, look at it this way…" Ben pulled a lever, the vessel lurched forward and they were air born. Ben turned towards her, his smirk becoming a grin "We didn't have much choice."

The Senator sighed as they passed through the upper atmosphere and she began enter co-ordinates into the nav-computer, running Hyperspace computations, "That makes me feel so much better."

The computations were completed, and Ben activated the Hyperdrive, as they saw the stars stretching into line, he said. "Good, I had hoped it would."


	8. Chapter One, Part 6

The Falcon leapt out of Hyperspace six hours later just outside of the Planet's orbital debris. Obi-Wan powered up the defense screens and weapons, "According to the scanners, there don't seem to be any orbital ships, and it seems most of the vessels are camped in the Western region of the northern hemisphere, I'll bring us down in the mountains outside of their camp and we'll try to get there undetected." He steered the Falcon into the atmosphere, feeling the sudden resistance of planetary gases, he re-angled their deflectors and slowed their speed slightly.

During their dissent, an alarm went off at the rear station on Padmé's side. Padmé stood from her chair and checked the panel over, Obi-Wan took his eyes off his instruments for only a moment and turned to her; "What is it?"

She checked the instruments and shook her head, "Six ships on an intercept course. According to the computer, they match up with Trade Federation Fighters. It will be approximately thirty seconds before they're in firing range."

"I'm powering the deflector shields and accelerating to attack speed." Obi-Wan had to think quickly, "Can you pilot a vessel of this size and type?"

Padmé reclaimed her seat, "Yes. Why?"

He stood from his seat, "Take over. I'll operate the belly guns manually."

She turned towards him as he exited walked to the hatch, "Belly guns? Freighters generally aren't…"

The Jedi smirked, "Padmé, he was a smuggler." He then exited the cockpit and found the ladder leading upwards towards the upper cannons and down to the same style mount on the Falcon's belly. He climbed down the ladder and strapped into the gunner's seat while powering up the targeting computer as well as the gun's themselves. He picked up the com unit off the firing controls and put it on. "Padmé, can you hear me?"

_:I can hear you.:_

"Good, set an evasive course, then bring us about and I'll handle our friends."

_:Copy that.:_

He tested the controls, swinging the cannons to the right, then to the left. He nodded approvingly; then centered himself in preparation to attack the droid fighters. He felt the ship banking, bringing them about, and Obi-Wan opened fire on the unsuspecting fighters. The two fighters at the lead were exploding before the droids could even send the input to their controller of the Falcon's attack. A mere moment of surprise would be all the Jedi needed, reaching out with the Force, he caused a slight movement of engine components in a third fighter, and the slight movement caused a release of coolant. The release of coolant had immediate effects; the fighter lurched wildly into another fighter destroying them both.

The remaining two fighters broke ranks and moved in opposing directions. He could only react to one, so he swung the guns around and locked on to the nearest fighter and fired. He clipped the fighter and it spun as it fell from the sky towards its end. He was turning his attention to the remaining fighter when he felt a sudden surge of anxiety from Padmé, "What's wrong?"

_:Fifteen fighters on intercept course; some are Federation; some belong to the Techno-Union. What do we… hang on, incoming hail…:_

Ben heard a crackle of static, then…

_:This is flight command Droid D-1701. The Trade Federation on behalf of the Confederacy places you under arrest. You will surrender and stand down. Then follow us down to the surface.:_

There was a brief pause; then he heard Padmé say. _:Should we try to run for it?:_

"No, do as they say; power down our shields and weapons. I'll come back up to the cockpit." He removed the earpiece and got out of the gunner's chair. He climbed the ladder then made his way to the cockpit. Upon arrival he took in their situation.

They were approaching the encampment, and Ben could tell from the scanner read-outs that the fighters each had their weapons locked on the Falcon. Sitting down in the co-pilot's seat he noticed their destination. "There's the landing field. We'll offer no resistance." He turned to Artoo, "Artoo, I want you to shut down for now." The droid twittered affirmatively before his lights dimmed.

They touched the ship down, and Obi-Wan removed the lightsaber from his belt. Padmé was powering up a blaster, she saw his action and raised an eyebrow, "Remember when I told you about bravery and the importance of knowing when to fall back? There will be at least fifty battle droids out there when we walk down the ramp. Only a 'brave' person would walk down there armed." He smiled and caressed her cheek, "I promise, even if it means my life, I will not allow harm to befall you."

At the mention of all he was willing to sacrifice, Padmé felt a tear slip down her cheek. She shook her head, "I desperately hope it doesn't come to that."

He stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Me too."

Padmé stood up and followed him from the cockpit. They walked down the ramp and found Count Dooku waiting for them. He bowed deeply and gave them a smile that caused Padmé's skin to crawl, "Senator Amidala, Jedi Kenobi, welcome to Geonosis. We have much to discuss, if we are to save the Republic."

* * *

As a young boy learning in the Temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi's biggest fear was to be completely defenseless. He'd had nightmares for much of his childhood, until he learned to properly center himself of being motionless as an unseen enemy, a large black form who loomed over him with a crimson blade, struck him down.

Now he found his nightmare nearly coming true, they had separated him from Padmé and brought him to this cell, where they had immobilized him in a stasis field. He was motionless and defenseless.

The door behind him opened and he heard footsteps, finally Count Dooku came into view. "You won't get away with this Dooku."

The Former Jedi shook his head, "My friend, you do not understand. We want the same thing. The Republic as it should be, a beacon of order and justice, shining for the countless millennia to come. We both love the Order, but it has allowed itself to become tangled to the corrupt and blackening shell of the Senate. That is why I left the order Obi-Wan. Because I knew that the Republic could not survive the pitfalls it has blindly leapt into. I've gathered similarly like minded cultures, and finally after ten years, the Confederacy is ready to save the Galaxy."

"Why tell me, if you have Qui-Gon…"

Dooku smiled, "Surely you know, you carry far more respect within the order. My former Padawan, your Mentor is too reckless to make the Council see. But you, you Obi-Wan are the perfect example of what a Jedi should be: Strong, intelligent, tempered, and committed to The Code." His smile became a smirk, "Well, for the most part. Attachment is forbidden, your conflict betrays you."

Obi-Wan bristled slightly, "My personal feelings are none of your concern. Besides, why should I believe the lies you spout of the corruption in the Senate?"

Dooku's smirk vanished and he became gravely serious, "What if I told you the Dark Lord of the Sith controlled the Senate?"

The younger man shook his head, "Lies."

"I'm afraid not Obi-Wan. Join me. With your help, we can convince the Senator and Qui-Gon. Then the rest of the order, with our combined strength, we can strike a blow at the Sith and restore justice."

"I'll never join you Dooku."

The older man sighed and shook his head, "A pity… You and the young Senator proved to be just as defiant as my Padawan. It is no matter. When I have decided your fate, I will send for you." He then turned and left Obi-Wan alone.

* * *

Padmé sighed as she looked out on the entrance of the Coliseum. She reached into her belt, finding a small pick. Hearing the doors come open, she slipped the small piece of metal into her cuff. A battle droid entered the room, with two companions, another battle droid, and Ben.

The droids led him into the chariot and left. A moment later, Count Dooku appeared in front of them on a holo-projector. "This is your last chance to join me, in fact, if either of you offers to join me now, I will spare the other as well. I know very well how you two feel for each other."

Padmé fought a sneer down and looked at the image of the Count with disgust, "To Hell with your offer Dooku."

Ben nodded in agreement, "I told you, I will never join you. **We** will never join you."

The image spoke to unseen companions, when he turned back to them he said. "Very well. If you will not join me, then I have no choice but to sentence you both to death." The image flickered before fading entirely, replace by a Geonosian mounting their chariot to a beast of some sort.

They stood in silence for a long moment, quietly contemplating all that had happened. Padmé looked down at her hands and bit back tears. Suddenly, she felt Ben's shackled hands on her shoulder. "Do you remember our conversation, on the transport to Bespin?"

Padmé turned to him slowly, "Yes?"

"You asked me, what kind of person would I risk everything I believed in, for love?" She could only nod. Ben's hand gently stroked her cheek, "Ask me again."

"Ben, what kind of person would you risk everything to love?"

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment then said. "Only you. I could only ever risk my beliefs, even my very soul for you. In fact, I have already risked my soul, because I gave it to you years ago… I love you, completely, without condition, without end, all I have ever done, and all I will ever do is in your name." He caught a tear that strayed down her cheek. "So yes, when you were hurting, I was in as much pain. Just tell me, I'm not too late to love you."

Padmé smiled, shaking her head she said, "I would have waited forever."

Ben leaned down and captured her lips, her tears of sorrow, which mixed with tears of joy found a home on his flesh. For a moment, they felt complete and at peace. Only to have that moment stolen when the beast was spurred and they began to move towards the coliseum floor… towards their fate.


	9. Chapter One, Part 7

As they were led towards the pillars at the center of the arena floor, Obi-Wan was in awe of the sheer number of geonosians before him. The only non-insectoid forms he could differentiate from the endless throng were in the Royal box. Jango Fett and a Droid-Controller flanked Dooku. On the arena floor, he found the two men he'd come so far to rescue. Qui-Gon and Anakin were chained to separate pillars. He could see his master's smirk even at the distance, and Obi-Wan felt a similar one tug at his lips.

The chariot pulled to a stop and Obi-Wan and Padmé were led to two of the remaining pillars, Obi-Wan turned to his former Mentor, "I'm lulling them into a false sense of security."

Anakin seemed to stifle a grin, while Qui-Gon inspected his bindings before turning back to Obi-Wan, "Ah, good job."

Padmé sighed then said, "Well, its good that the Jedi can laugh in the face of imminent death, however, I think the situation is serious." She used the brief distraction to reach into her cuff and palm the pick. She then allowed the geonosian to chain her up. As the guards moved away, Padmé began to work on her shackles; meanwhile the older members of the trio of Jedi were each testing their binds.

Anakin turned to Qui-Gon, "Master? Do you have a plan?"

Qui-Gon watched three sets of doors at the far end of the arena floor slide open. After a moment, three of the most gruesome creatures Obi-Wan had ever seen emerged. The first was green; it was twice the size of a man, insectoid and each of its six legs came to a point. However, what he found most intimidating were its sharp teeth, mostly because they numbered in the hundreds. He'd read about these creatures called acklays, and he knew for sure that their origins on Vandaxa would no doubt create a most vicious creature.

The second, white-furred feline creature was something Obi-Wan had had first-hand experience with, a nexu. They were as deadly as the acklay, but he was sure they were far more agile. He'd been on Cholganna and had seen a nexu chase down a bark rat from one-hundred meters and tear the child-sized rodent to pieces.

The third beast was a large grey and maroon reek, reeks were not known for agility, they were known for their power. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and began to listen to the whisper of the millions of tiny voices the midi-cholrians spoke with. He could feel Qui-Gon, drawing in the Force as well as Anakin, he could feel Padmé as she picked her lock, and he could feel the Dark Side flowing in the air from the immense hatred around him.

The Ackley was coming at him at the prodding of the wranglers. Obi-Wan leaned forward, taking the slack from his chains then waited. As the Ackley swung one of its fore-legs, he reached out with the Force, pushing on the creature's leg, taking what was true aim and driving it upwards. He could feel surprise in the simple creature's mind as it sliced through his chain. Suddenly freed, Obi-Wan rolled out of the creature's next attack in order to determine his next course of action.

He could see Anakin trying to ride the reek which was bucking against him. Qui-Gon had snapped his chain with Anakin and the reek's help. While Padmé had freed herself of her binds, used them to climb the pillar and was now using them to fend off the nexu, though her shirt and flesh were torn. He quickly squelched the anger at the creature, and concentrated on his own nightmare.

The acklay raised both of its forelegs and stabbed at the Jedi, but they found nothing but earth. He had dove away, and rolled to his feet. He charged one of the wranglers, and with a leap tackled the geonosian from his mount. He picked up the prod, and swung as he would his lightsaber, while the energy blade would have sliced trough his opponent, the effect of the metal spear was just as effective; it knocked the geonosian into the path of the charging acklay. The acklay's pointed legs pierced the wrangler fatally.

Obi-Wan flipped the spear in his hand, and hurled the bladed edge into the beast's torso. It was not very effective, only annoying it really. Turning its head, it clutched the spear in its mouth and tore it from the flesh it had embedded in. The acklay then bit down hard and the spear shattered, "Not good."

As the acklay was about to close the remaining distance between them, Obi-Wan suddenly found its path obstructed by the reek. Anakin and Padmé were atop the beast, and it reared back and let out a roar, a show of dominance. The acklay seemed convinced as it dipped its head in a submissive display and walked away. Qui-Gon approached them and was about to speak, when he was interrupted by a familiar rolling sound. Destroyer droids were approaching from the right, Obi-Wan sighed, "Blasted…" He turned to his former mentor with a morbid grin, "Look at all the trouble we've caused."

Qui-Gon nodded, "It seems I can't take you anywhere Obi-Wan."

Anakin leapt off the reek, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan assisted Padmé off, while Anakin soothed the beast as he would a beloved family pet. As Padmé's feet found the ground, her right hand squeezed Obi-Wan's lightly, and she smiled at him, he could feel relief at his safety beneath the sense of dread within her, and he soothed her spirit and helped her find calm. He then realized, his hands still encased her right, he reluctantly released her hand.

A movement in the Royal box and a familiar sound caught their attention, a flash of purple marking the presence of Mace Windu. Obi-Wan then watched as blue and green lights appeared throughout the arena, the rescue party had arrived… Only to have all hell break loose around them. Thousands of battle droids poured into the arena and the geonosians took flight. The Jedi leapt into action everywhere, and Obi-Wan pushed Padmé off for cover with Anakin and Qui-Gon following.

They were about to find that cover when more battle droids came pouring from a doorway in front of them. Then several Jedi found their way between the droids and he and the others, several deflected the blaster bolts that came, while two others produced spare lightsabers and tossed them to the captured Jedi. Anakin was the first to ignite a weapon, and Obi-Wan smiled at the slight disappointment the boy had with the green blade in his hand.

The Padawan turned as Qui-Gon held out his hands, the boy cut the binds and they clattered to the ground, Obi-Wan held his hands out in turn and once freed he ignited his weapon, and began to formulate a strategy to protect the Senator and get her out of there. He was interrupted from his planning by Padmé's voice, "Where's mine?"

He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, even as he deflected blaster bolts back at their attackers and used the Force to damage the droids, "I'm afraid, Milady, you aren't ready, after all, they won't merely be throwing rocks." He reached out with the Force and drew a blaster to them, "You will have to settle for this." He handed her the weapon.

Padmé merely gave him a false pout as she took the blaster, "You Jedi keep all the fun to yourselves." She then opened fire on the droids.

The Jedi fought with all their skill and devotion and power, but the odds were too great. Hundreds of droids became thousands and the Geonosians numbers were thousands more than that. They came in waves, and were cut down as such. But the Jedi were suffering steady losses. The one-hundred plus Jedi and Padawans were soon numbering less than twenty, and were closing ranks.

Obi-Wan knew it couldn't last much longer, as he and Mace Windu stood side-by-side. The dark skinned Jedi deflected a blast, "You were not to bring the Senator."

Obi-Wan swung his blade across his body, sending three bolts back at the droids, "Forgive me Master, she is most persistent. Might be what makes her such a good politician." The dark skinned Jedi merely nodded. Both men were shaken when another of their ranks were cut down, then were surprised by the sudden cease-fire.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon checked on some of the fallen Jedi, while the rest stood at the ready, Dooku then addressed the survivors, "You and your number have fought valiantly Master Windu, you should be remembered in the archives my old friend. Now, stand down."

Windu looked up at his former comrade, "We will not be hostages for you to bargain with Dooku!"

"Do not be foolish! You are hopelessly outnumbered."

"We'll see about that!"

Obi-Wan could hear a sound reminiscent of repulsor-lifts; Padmé then looked up and said, "Look!"

Looking up, Obi-Wan found military looking transports descending from the sky. Gunners from the transports opened fire on the battle droids. The transports landed, surrounding the survivors, and Obi-Wan watched as white armored soldiers jumped out of the transport. Mace then called to the survivors, "Get on the transports!"

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon covered Padmé and Anakin as they boarded one of the transports then quickly followed. The transport took off, taking them out of the coliseum. Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan and Padmé, "These are Master Sifo-Dyas' clones from Kamino."

Padmé was stunned, while Obi-Wan could only ask, "What are they doing here?"

Qui-Gon merely shook his head, "There is no way to know without consulting the Council." They were now flying over a larger battlefield; the cruiser was offering some cover to the ground troops. He then turned to the pilot, "Pilot. Who is in command?"

The pilot didn't turn from his task, "Master Yoda and the Jedi Council. We were ordered to treat the Jedi as Field Generals, sir."

Qui-Gon nodded then said, "Very well, those Federation cruisers at negative fifteen degrees aim just above the fuel cells."

"Yes sir." They felt the ship buck slightly, and two rockets shot from the transport. They found their target; the ship seemed to cave in on itself before exploding.

Obi-Wan looked out and saw two fighters and a swoop-bike exit the Coliseum, "Master, look!"

Seeing his retreating Mentor, Qui-Gon directed the pilot to pursue the swoop. "He cannot escape! We will have to stop him."

Obi-Wan nodded grimly, while Anakin was more vocal, "We'll make him pay Master!" Obi-Wan couldn't contain his surprise at a Jedi, even a Padawan saying such a thing.

However, Qui-Gon smiled at the boy's outburst, "That we will my apprentice. Stay on him, pilot, and radio Master Yoda that we are in pursuit of Count Dooku."

"Yes sir."

Dooku was leading them out into the large dunes just to the south of the mountain range, rust colored sand stretched miles out into the horizon. Anakin watched the fallen Jedi begin to extend the lead he had, "He's pulling away!"

The pilot nodded, "I'm afraid we may not be able to keep up with him, sir."

Anakin sneered, "He's killed too many today to live! SHOOT HIM DOWN!"

The pilot shook his head this time, "I'm sorry sir, we're out of rockets and he's out of blaster range."

"Then stay on him! I'll kill him! I swear!" This time both Padmé and Obi-Wan looked at the young man in shock.

"I'll try sir."

"Don't try, just DO IT!" Anakin leaned forward, as if he was willing the ship to move faster. Obi-Wan could hear the Padawan mumbling, "C'mon, c'mon!" Obi-Wan quickly realized the boy was willing the ship to move faster, he could feel the Force being pushed by him, and could see them gaining on Dooku.

Dooku made a gesture and his fighter escorts broke off in opposing directions. Moments later, they felt a blaster shot narrowly miss them, shaking the transport. Another blast to the left was closer, and the transport lurched to the right. Obi-Wan watched in horror as a trooper stumbled into Padmé causing them to fall over the side. He reached out impotently for her hand and heard a disconnected voice, "PADMÉ! Set the ship down! We have to go back!"

It took him a moment to realize it was not his own voice, no matter how much he agreed… Rather it was Anakin.

Qui-Gon looked at the boy in shock. Just as the eldest Jedi began to reply, the ship lurched wildly the other way to avoid a missile; causing Obi-Wan, who was still in shock at the sight of Padmé falling away from him, to fall over the side himself. He was not surprised at all that when he crashed into the sand below that it did little to soften his fall. Things began to swim and everything went black…


	10. Chapter One, Part 8

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open, his senses snapping into focus. Padmé was somewhere nearby and she may have been hurt in her fall. He gathered his feet beneath him and stood up. Looking around he realized he wasn't sure the way the transport had been traveling, he closed his eyes and with the Force, found Padmé's presence and began to maneuver the thick, loose sand of the dunes. The sand had a lot of give to the point of several stumbling steps in his journey, and had he not gained a lot of grace in his training he might have stumbled several more times.

Cresting the third dune, he found Padmé testing out her shoulder. Seeing her had given him new energy, his strides became longer and quickened until he was running as best he could. He reached the bottom of the dune as she turned towards him, she raced to him and they caught each other, nearly falling over as they embraced tightly, he could feel his eyes misting over, "I was so afraid you'd been hurt."

Padmé stepped back and looked at him, a smile on her lips as she reached up to stroke his cheek. Her smile widened and her eyes glittered, "There's sand in your beard, Master Kenobi."

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, careful not to disturb it too much and tangle her hair, "There's sand in your hair, Milady."

Padmé smirked, "I'm afraid there's sand other places too. Places I didn't think possible, it's no wonder Anakin hates sand so much…" The mention of Qui-Gon's apprentice shocked them both back to reality. Her smile was replaced by the look of grim determination she had worn since the battle had begun.

It was at that moment that the trooper who had fallen with Padmé returned, "A transport is on its way Senator; they will be here in thirty seconds."

Padmé nodded at the trooper, "Good Lieutenant. We still have a chance to help the others." She turned to Obi-Wan and watched as he winced slightly and held his forehead. Reaching out she caressed his forearm, trying to sooth him, "Ben, what is it?"

"It's Anakin, he's in a great deal of pain right now…"

* * *

Every nerve in Anakin Skywalker's body was ablaze in the most intense pain he'd ever known. He'd seen in his mind's eye the dark energy gather around Dooku before lashing across the hangar like lightning and setting his mind and body ablaze. He was thrown against the rock wall and he collapsed, his body and mind in horrible pain, and it was so overrun with sensory input that it refused to shut down. He was paralyzed with pain, but he was conscious to endure it.

He could see Dooku raise his fingers in the same fashion towards Qui-Gon. Lightning leapt across the hangar towards the Jedi Master, only to be intercepted by the green energy blade. Qui-Gon and his former mentor circled each other, "It doesn't have to be this way Dooku. You were once on the Council, come to your senses before you fall to the Dark Side."

Dooku's laughter was a vile sound that made Anakin's skin crawl, "My foolish apprentice, I have already found the Dark Side, thanks to my new Master, Lord Sidious. I am now empowered with the teachings of the Sith. The Dark Side is my ally."

Qui-Gon nodded grimly, "Then that makes you my enemy, my former Master. I am sorry for what I have to do." The Jedi Master leapt across the distance and his lightsaber burned through the air at Dooku's head. It was stopped at the last moment by the sudden existence of a bright red blade, that of a Sith lightsaber.

The battle was furious, thrusts, slashes, and blocks with the sabers were joined occasionally with punches and kicks. Green met red again and again accompanied by a crackling sound. As Anakin watched the battle he also concentrated on letting the Force, which in the hands of Dooku had spurned him so badly only moments ago, wash over his injuries and help him recover. For the first time since Dooku's attack, he felt his fingers twitch, he had been telling his arms to push him to his feet, but small miracles are miracles none-the-less.

Qui-Gon and Dooku seemed evenly matched, at least to Anakin. He had to press his body, force himself into the battle; he smiled when his leg twitched this time. His body was responding again, but sluggishly still, like a flooded engine. He concentrated and drew upon the Force to calm his overwrought nervous system…

Anakin was brought to a halt; his Master had made a mistake. He had not capitalized on an opening; Anakin had felt a touch of sentiment as he did so. Out of a sense of loyalty, Qui-Gon slowed his attack marginally, but to a fully trained Jedi… or a fully trained Sith, marginally was more than enough. Dooku forced Qui-Gon out of position, he over-reached and Dooku slashed his former student across the stomach. Qui-Gon's eyes widened in pain and Anakin's eyes widened in anguish, he let lose his horror in a scream, "NOOOOO!" His scream echoed through the hangar for the seconds it took his Master to crumple to the floor.

Dooku circled his former apprentice, "I am sorry Qui-Gon. You should have joined me; you should have listened; now I must punish you for your folly. It is fitting though, I created the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and it should be I who destroys him as well…" He raised his saber over his head and prepared to end the battle…

Anakin pushed his body to the limit, not caring about the searing pain, only that his Master was about to be killed. He called his saber to his hand and leapt across the hangar at the same time, intercepting Dooku's blade with his own at the last moment. Dooku smiled menacingly at the Padawan, "Impressive boy. Your ability to recover is amazing."

Anakin pushed the Sith away, "You'll find I'm full of surprises." He called out with the Force and drew Qui-Gon's weapon to him. Dooku was now faced with Anakin and twin green blades. The apprentice attacked with both blades, twirling to provide each strike with more momentum. It was a fighting style he'd learned from Master Depa Billiba.

Whereas most Jedi did not have the skill to wield two lightsabers at once, Anakin excelled at it, some argued he was better with two then he was with one. Many of his peers even believed Anakin could hold his own with Masters Yoda or Windu. In his more arrogant moments, Anakin believed he could probably handle them both…

However, Anakin's unorthodox attack was defused by the experienced Sith. Every strike was met with a parry, and Anakin was soon on the defensive. Dooku then drew Anakin in with a fake retreat, when the boy advanced; the saber in his left hand was met with Dooku's blade. Its explosion singed Anakin's hand, but the boy had no time for pain. He gripped his remaining lightsaber in both hands and retreated. With the Force, he hurled a rock into a nearby circuit panel. The lights in the hangar began to flicker and short, Anakin then struck a coolant hose, gas began to surround them. The most consistent illumination in the room was provided by their weapons. They each seemed to have decided independently to slow the pace of the battle.

They circled each other warily; Anakin initiated the first attack, a flurry of thrusts and slashes which were each met with parries and blocks. The Padawan then backed away, waiting for a new opportunity. Dooku feinted to the left then came at Anakin with a spinning strike from the other side, Anakin met the red blade with his own, and then Dooku's next three strikes before the Sith backed away.

Anakin spun his saber then charged with an overhead strike, Dooku blocked it but was surprised at the boy's intensity as he attacked; he drove Dooku backwards out of the cloud of coolant and smoke further back into the hangar. Dooku backed up, meeting each blow with a block. Finally Anakin's inexperience presented Dooku with an opportunity, he turned his defensive retreat into an attack, and Anakin was quickly overwhelmed, they locked up blades and Dooku forced Anakin to relinquished his two handed grip with a twirl which brought the boy's arm wide.

With a flick of the sith's wrist, Anakin's right arm was no longer intact, it fell to the floor still clutching his weapon. Dooku pushed with the Force, and Anakin skidded over by his fallen Master. Between the shock to his system of the loss of his arm and the unceremonious crash to the deck, Anakin was unconscious.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Padmé's transport touched down at almost the same moment as Yoda. Both Jedi felt Anakin lose consciousness, and charged forward with their weapons at the ready. Padmé and several troopers were already way behind the Jedi by the time they had disembarked.

Yoda was in the lead, his saber drawn but deactivated, while Obi-Wan entered the darkened hangar lit by the blue of his Lightsaber blade. They found Dooku standing over both of his opponents, his weapon raised for killer blows. Obi-Wan shouted across the hangar, "DOOKU!"

Dooku scowled at the reinforcements, and seemed ready to attack, until they were flanked by six clone troopers. He brought his saber into a salute, and then sprinted for his ship. Obi-Wan tried to cut off the Sith, but Dooku had far less distance to cross to the already prepped fighter. It took off before Obi-Wan could get there. In desperation, Obi-Wan flipped his saber in his hand and hurled it like a spear. It slashed the fighter, but did little more than superficial damage. "Damn it!" In a moment of anger, Obi-Wan kicked a tool station sending its contents everywhere. Instantly, Obi-Wan forgot the retreating Sith, and turned on the stricken Jedi.

He crossed the hangar to his former mentor and his student. Anakin was being attended to by the field medic, and Qui-Gon lay looking at the ceiling. He kneeled before Qui-Gon, "Master?"

Qui-Gon smiled strangely, his skin was nearly white and slick with cold sweat. His breathing was shallow, and he seemed to look around without focus "It is too late for me Obi-Wan. Anakin… you must complete his training."

Obi-Wan tried to bite back his tears, "Master… Qui-Gon, I swear it…"

Qui-Gon reached up sightlessly, and Obi-Wan took his hand and led it to his cheek. Anakin, though in excruciating pain, crawled to the Jedi Master's side, "Master?"

Qui-Gon turned towards Anakin, he reached out and Anakin helped the dying man's fingers find his cheek, "Proud… Proud of both… of… both of you… Love you like my…" He grimaced and fought to hang on for a moment longer, "Sons." Qui-Gon's eyes rolled back into his head and he was gone. The Force had welcomed him into its eternal embrace.

Obi-Wan dissolved into tears, while Anakin mumbled, "Master… Father… Please…"

Padmé kneeled at Obi-Wan's side and tried to provide both men with comfort. While Yoda closed his eyes and shook his head sadly.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched the scene before him with great sadness, he and the surviving members of the Council remained on Geonosis while the last of the injured and dead were evacuated. Their losses were heavy… far too heavy for Obi-Wan's taste. The presence of Master Windu and Master Yoda shook the Jedi from his thoughts, "Masters, how may I help you?"

Mace joined Obi-Wan at the bottom of the Falcon's entry ramp, "Where is Anakin?"

"He made a special request of me Master… It goes against tradition, but I had no choice but to grant it…"

Yoda stepped forward, "Yes, but answer the question you did not. Where is Anakin?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "He took Qui-Gon's body with him to Tatooine, early this morning, to attend to his final resting place."

Yoda nodded at Obi-Wan's explanation, "It is not the tradition, but deny Skywalker's sentiment I can not."

Mace nodded, "I'm inclined to agree. The boy is in pain, we have decided to honor Qui-Gon's request. You will complete Anakin's training." Obi-Wan nodded, and the elder Jedi continued, "But I want you both to get some rest. Contact Anakin; let him know you will renew his training in a month. He may return to the Temple at his leisure, but you both need time to absorb this and grieve. Escort the Senator back to Naboo, and also, get rid of this junk pile." The dark skinned Jedi gave Obi-Wan an almost uncharacteristic smile as he finished, "Even if possession were not forbidden, travel in this is not good for the Jedi image."

Obi-Wan and Mace shared a brief laugh before the younger man nodded, "I will endeavor to complete Anakin's training in a fashion befitting of Qui-Gon's memory Master. It might make yesterday's victory less costly."

Yoda suddenly rejoined the conversation at Obi-Wan's description of the events on Geonosis. "Victory? Victory, you say Obi-Wan? Victory yesterday was not… begun this Clone War, has."

Obi-Wan nodded grimly, "Of course Master. I am sorry. I will escort the Senator back to Naboo and inform Anakin immediately."

Yoda nodded grimly, "Good. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan bowed and walked up the Falcon's ramp to begin take off preparations. Mace and Yoda walked away, the dark-skinned man turned to his companion, "Are you sure it is wise to send Obi-Wan off with the Senator? I sense conflict within him concerning Amidala."

Yoda nodded grimly, "In motion, events have already become. See them through, is all we can do now."

"I see."


	11. Chapter One, Epilogue

Dormé watched as the Priest sealed the bonds of marriage between Obi-Wan and Padmé. She felt a tear come to her eye, certainly not for the first time since Padmé had contacted her from Geonosis and asked her to meet up with the pair on Naboo. Once she arrived Padmé had told Dormé that she was marrying Obi-Wan, and the first of Dormé's many bouts with tears began. The second fall of tears came when Padmé had told her that no one outside of the people who attend the ceremony could know. Obi-Wan's life would be over if word had gotten out.

The next bout of tears came at seeing the simple dress Padmé had picked to be wed in; then watching as her father gave the young Bride to her Groom. Now, as the priest pronounced them husband and wife, her tears fell anew. She could hear Sabé crying quietly nearby as well.

It was such a beautiful ceremony, the ceremony she had chosen was not one usually reserved for someone of her position, traditionally a Nubian Senator, particularly a former Queen would have a public ceremony filled with extravagance, hundreds of guests and a thirty-person wedding party. She had chosen a more private ceremony, without all the extravagance, it had a simple elegance.

There were no dignitaries, no governors were there, not even Queen Jamillia was invited, just Padmé's closest friends, Padmé's parents and R2-D2 who was adamant that he attend, well it turned out he was adamant when they plugged him into a computer that could translate his frantic warbling.

The priest declared them husband and wife and stepped away. Obi-Wan gently stroked Padmé's cheek before he bent down and gently touched his lips to hers. The two shared their first kiss as a married couple, and were greeted with cheers from the few in attendance. Dormé led the well-wishing as they approached and hugged Padmé and Obi-Wan.

Padmé's father smiled and clasped Obi-Wan's shoulder, "My friends, I would like to present my daughter Padmé and Obi-Wan Kenobi, my new son." He turned to Obi-Wan, "May you bring each other happiness to last a lifetime."

Obi-Wan smiled broadly and Padmé wiped at her own tears, she then said, "Thank you father."

Padmé's father then began to usher the others off the terrace that had held the ceremony at. Dormé watched the couple from a distance, once they were more alone, Padmé turned to her husband and the two shared a more intimate kiss. She fought her tears again, despite everything that had happened in the Galaxy, if two people could love; then there was still hope. Dormé smiled, it was hope that would have to sustain them all as darkness began to push away the twilight.


End file.
